Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart
by Dragonrocks4u
Summary: Only a short period of time has passed since Nightmare has been defeated. The town seems to be at rest, but little do they know, a greater evil is brewing just beyond their horizon. Now it's up to Meta Knight to uncover the secrets of his past and face his inner demons to take down this new menace. NOTE: these are human versions. *THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THE WAY*
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 1

In the Beginning

Darkness. _Why was darkness so threatening?_ He wondered. It seemed peaceful and calm. Soothing, almost. Yet even in that complete darkness, something felt… off. He couldn't place it. Just a feeling he had, a tugging in the back of his mind, like he had felt this somewhere before. But where? It didn't matter. Floating in endless darkness like this, nothing mattered. His thoughts could run in whatever direction they wanted, or stop all together, he didn't care. It was over. But a bright light disrupted this peace. A shining orb, bright as a new star. But somehow, this light was not at all comforting. It seemed too… powerful, not gentle like a light should be. But again, he felt as if he had seen this before. He had, he knew he had. But where? Something so important, so life-changing, and he had forgotten. It was so unlike his character. This bothered him. But there was nothing he could do. This world's time had run out.

Dreamland, finally free from the cold grip of war. Fresh air and beautiful landscapes, it truly was a fantasy in reality. Rolling green hills shared the land with thick, lush forests and clear blue lakes. The animals roamed wild and the sun shone bright. In the heart of the rural country was a quaint little village, Cappytown, a small and humble assortment of houses and stores. Behind the town stood a mighty castle upon a proud hill, protruding out over the waters of the foamy sea. It now looked so much happier without the weight of war and death threatening the very existence of this planet. Now it thrived and shone with no care in the world.

The bright morning sun shone cheerily through the silk curtains hanging before the open windows. A light breeze rustled the drapery encasing the soft bed. The room was quiet, peaceful. Too quiet. Meta Knight opened his eyes and stretched. This must have been the first quiet morning since the war began. Meta Knight was grateful for the peace, undoubtedly, but something about it seemed… off. Since the war had ended, and the Nightmare had been defeated, a still peace had blanketed Dreamland. The Cappies in the village were relieved. They likely felt as if a heavy shadow had been lifted off of the town, but Meta Knight sensed something different. To him, it almost seemed like the eye of a hurricane. The calm before a storm. But he simply acknowledged this feeling as his tensed nerves adjusting to the lack of turmoil. Still, it felt off.

 _It was understandable though_ , thought Meta Knight as he swung himself out of bed. He began dressing himself as he drifted further into his thoughts. It was to be expected that he was as up-tight as he was. He had experienced things no mere civilian could handle. The war had raged for hundreds of years, and it was for hundreds of years that Meta Knight had fought. The war had turned the beautiful planets adorning the solar system into ashen clumps of rock. Even his own home planet… No, he could not reawaken those memories. It was too painful. The war had done more than damage planets. It had torn apart families, as thousands of warriors rushed into battle, knowing they would not return. Without realizing, Meta Knight ran his hand over the long gash marks on his chest. He felt the uneven ridges where old scars had not healed properly. He jerked his hand away when he felt a sharp pain rip through his body, then dull into a subtle burning. Blood seeped through his uniform, staining the purple cloth. Meta Knight cursed and wiped it away. It seemed some wounds had not yet healed.

Meta Knight paused, and thought for a moment. Should he? Maybe it had changed, maybe it was different now… he raised his hand to the cloth that was draped over the mirror. It covered the glass, so that no reflection looked back. Just maybe… but no. He had not the courage. He lowered his head in defeat. His greatest weakness, and he could never escape. He turned sorrowfully to the silver mask sitting on the edge of the bureau. He held it up, disdainfully studying the scratches and scuff marks worn into the metal. Without a second thought, he pulled it down over his face and blinked, adjusting the strap around his head. He wished he didn't have to wear it, he wished that once, just once he could go outside without it. Sadly, it was not possible. He could not risk exposure.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a thump tore Meta Knight from his memories. He turned to look at what had made the noise. A black and white ball rolled to a stop at his feet. He picked it up and glanced out the window. Of course. This was Tuff's ball. It had come soaring in through the open window. Meta Knight sighed, and tossed it back into the castle courtyard. He decided he should go down there, just to make sure the children were all right.

Meta Knight turned and swept his cape over his shoulders, tying it in the front, and fastened a brown leather scabbard to his side. The hilt of a sword glanced out, its golden sheen reflecting the sun. With a final flourish of his cape, Meta Knight disappeared down the corridor and into the castle walls.

As soon as Meta Knight stepped out into the sun, he felt… lighter, as if all his worries had been washed away. This did not last long. Approaching the courtyard garden, he saw the very antithesis of positive. The King.

King DeDeDe was a ruthless ruler, his mouth almost as big as his waistline. His ego, though, beat both. He was extremely proud and arrogant, and certainly not the brightest. He had been cruel to his subjects, taxing and bullying them without mercy. His advisor, Escargoon, was not much better. But lately, DeDeDe had been much quieter. He had worked alongside Nightmare for some time, and after its destruction, had no purpose, it seemed. He spent much of his time silently watching the children play, and even helped rebuild some of the village after the attack on Cappytown. Meta Knight felt he was asking for forgiveness, but wasn't sure it should be given to him.

Then, there were the Cappies. Like their ruler, not the brightest bunch, and Meta Knight often found this infuriating, though he refused to show it. But despite their intellectual shortcomings, they had heart. The Cappies were some of the kindest creatures in the solar system. They never turn down a soul in need.

Meta Knight had never despised these people, per se, but did not like their influence on Kirby. The young pink-haired Star Warrior had been the Hope promised in the Prophesy passed down through generations. He was the greatest Star Warrior, with the ability to take down an entire army by himself. He was the one chosen to destroy Nightmare. And here he was, playing soccer with the Cappy children. Meta Knight did not blame Kirby or the Cappies for this childish behavior. In fact, Kirby himself was just a child. He arrived too early, 200 years too early, in fact, and was underdeveloped and untrained. But he was smart, and learned quickly. He listened to every word Meta Knight said to him, and was exceling well in his training. But this bothered Meta Knight. He was afraid Kirby would become too powerful. He would allow himself to be turned away from light, and to the dark Nightmare. Meta Knight was bitter; he felt he should have been the chosen one. He was much more experienced and responsible, older and wiser. But the Fates had chosen, and Kirby had beaten Nightmare, like they said.

Meta Knight watched as Kirby kicked the ball to Tuff, who passed it to his friend. The ball soared back and forth, blurring with intense speed. Suddenly, the ball hit a rock and flew into the air, straight at Meta Knight. Without a hesitation, he raised his hand and caught the ball in midair, stopping its short flight. Tuff ran up to him, breathless. "Heh, sorry, Meta Knight. I guess I lost control of the ball." Meta Knight only nodded, and tossed the ball back. "We haven't seen you around here lately. Is something wrong?"

"Where is your sister? There is something urgent I must speak to her about."

"Oh, you're looking for Tiff. Yeah, she's down in Kabu Canyon, waiting for you, I think. She was all worked up about something."

"Thank you. And Tuff, try not to break any more widows. I wouldn't try what little patience the king has."

Tuff turned bright red and nodded. Meta Knight turned and strode away. Kabu Canyon was quite a ways away, he wouldn't want to keep Tiff waiting.

Kabu Canyon was a desolate gorge, carved into the rock by an ancient river that flowed through thick woods. That river was long gone, and in its place stood a towering tiki, with hollow eyes and a gaping mouth. Once, long ago, the eyes would sparkle at the approach of a Star Warrior like Meta Knight, but this was no longer the case. Meta Knight approached the statue, expecting, hoping to hear the deep, throaty voice of the Kabu, but nothing happened. Sorely disappointed, Meta Knight climbed down into the shallow cave at the base of the statue.

Tiff was already inside. She was holding a bright little star, caressing it, watching it glow in amusement. That star was Kirby's Warp Star. It would come whenever it was called, and grew in size until it dove down and picked up its little master, allowing him to guide it wherever he wished. Now it sat, waiting for the chance to swoop in and save the day once more, but until then, here it stayed.

Tiff had been entrusted with its care. She was the first to befriend Kirby when he arrived in Dreamland, and was his closest friend. She was smarter than the other Cappies, her intelligence impressing even Meta Knight. She was very bright and friendly, and made friends easily. In fact, based on the way she acted around him, Meta Knight had the impression she actually cared for him, if that was even possible. She respected him as a teacher, and knew him as a friend.

Now Tiff turned to him, smiling slightly. "The Warp Star seems to have repaired itself. The explosions didn't damage it too badly. Kabu, though…" She was interrupted by a loud groan that echoed in the small cave. Some silt fell to the ground. "Kabu doesn't look so good," She continued. "There are cracks everywhere, and he hasn't said a word since that last attack. He was pretty badly damaged. You don't think…"

Meta Knight raised his hand to silence her. "Do not fear for Kabu. He has survived much worse than this. All he needs is time. You must be patient, Tiff."

Meta Knight turned away from Tiff and placed his gloved hand on the stone pillar that held the Warp Star. He could faintly feel a pulsating energy, the drop of life barely clinging to the ancient stone tiki. "Kabu, do not worry," He whispered. "If there is a way to fix you, I will find it, I swear it."

"I know you will, old friend." The deep, throaty voice of the Kabu echoed off of the cold stone cave. The pillar began to faintly glow, intensity growing and lessening rhythmically like a heartbeat.

"Kabu! You're okay!" Tiff cried, tears brimming in her eyes. Her friend was still alive.

"I am not completely repaired yet. Soon I must return to my sleep, and I do not have long. But there is something I must tell you. A great threat approaches, you must prepare yourselves."

"But, Kabu, what is it?" Tiff asked. "Is the Nightmare back? Is it an army of monsters?"

"It will come as a cloak of darkness over the land, then a bright light will shine through it. The light will purge the darkness, but do not be persuaded by its beauty. This light is evil. It will be the destruction of the galaxy. Heed my warning, do not lower your guard for this creature. You have been warned." Almost as abruptly as it began, it stopped. The voice ceased and the cave became deathly quiet.

Tiff shuddered. "A threat? Darkness, light? He couldn't mean… Nightmare, could he?"

"No. The war is over. Kabu should know this better than anyone. I don't… oh, of course. I should have known." Meta Knight shook his head.

"What? What is it?"

"If a Kabu is damaged, it can become confused. It will begin spouting nonsense. Do not pay mind to Kabu's warning. It means nothing." But Meta Knight wasn't sure. Perhaps this was the bad feeling he had had all along. Maybe this wasn't just nerves.

"Alright, whatever you say," Tiff sighed, glancing out of the opening above her at the open sky. "It's getting dark already? Well, I guess that means I should get home. Mom's going to be really mad if I don't get back before dinner. See you later, Meta Knight!" She scurried up the rocks and out of the cave, whistling on her way down the path. But Meta Knight lingered for a moment. Something was rubbing him the wrong way, he just couldn't place it. No matter, Meta Knight sighed and leapt out of the cave. Only then did he notice how dark the sky had become.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder sent the woodland creatures scurrying for their dens. For a moment, Meta Knight remembered his nightmare, and how familiar it seemed, and then the Kabu's warning. Suddenly, his thoughts were dashed by another shockingly loud clap of thunder. But there, behind the thunder, was another sound. An echo. Shattering glass. The sound was so familiar, but the memory was not there. As hard as he tried, Meta Knight simply could not remember where he had heard that sound. But as the rain began to fall harder and harder, he decided it wasn't important. Besides, the war was over, the threat destroyed. What power was left that could tip the balance? Actually, Meta Knight did not want to know. But he had a bad feeling that he would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Lion in the Flock

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 2

Lion in the Flock

Meta Knight once again awoke to the warm sun shining cheerily through his window. It seemed his worst fears had gone unfounded. There was nothing different about this morning. The peaceful atmosphere had returned. There was no evidence there had been a storm the night before, but this was not unusual. It had only been a lightning storm. Now the clouds drifted lazily through the sky, and the ocean rumbled quietly in the background.

Meta Knight sat up. That wasn't the ambience of the ocean. It was a sea of voices. The murmuring whispers came from the courtyard. Meta Knight went to the window and looked out. There, around the fountain, was a pack of Cappies, most likely the entirety of the village. And in the very center, perched on the top of the fountain, was a magenta figure. A very familiar magenta figure.

Something felt wrong. Something in his gut, telling him this was dangerous. Something forcing Meta Knight to grab his sword and dash from the room, prepared to defend against this strange visitor. But he didn't know what.

He weaved his way through the crowd without the stranger seeing him. He was able to make his way to the front, directly behind the magenta creature. From this distance, Meta Knight could see that the creature, in many mays, very closely resembled him, in stature and stance, the way he held his head high and rested his left hand on the hilt of his lance hanging from his belt. And his face. It was hidden under a crisp white mask with golden horns and a pointed cross-shaped opening in the middle, revealing two glowing red eyes, much like Meta Knight's yellow eyes shining through the rectangular opening in his own mask. But the most unmistakable similarity was revealed when, in an effort to gain attention, the creature bowed, and dramatically spread a pair of beautiful white wings and flapped them gracefully. The wings were feathery and soft, gleaming in the morning sun. The primary feathers sparkled brightly, and the coverts were tinged with silver and gold. The creature leaped into the air and beat his majestic wings, soaring high into the sky and landed with a light tap on the balcony high above the Cappies' heads. They gaped in awe at the newcomer, wondering whether he was a threat or not.

"May I have your attention, please," called the creature, looking out over the crowd. Immediately a hush fell over the courtyard. "Thank you," He bowed once more.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering what exactly I am and what I am doing here. Well, I assure you, I am no threat. My name is Galacta Knight."

Meta Knight took a cautious step back. A knight? Only the Galactic Star Warriors were allowed to carry the title of a knight. But Meta Knight had known every Warrior there was, he had been in command of almost all of them. But he did not remember this one. Of any, this one he would have remembered. He seemed too haughty, too prideful. Yet something tugged at the back of his mind. That name, Galacta Knight, something about it… He didn't know why, but he associated that name with death, destruction. And something… like it had all… happened before….

"I have come from a distant planet, not unlike your own", Galacta Knight continued, oblivious to Meta Knight's presence. "I have travelled the galaxy in search of monsters, which I am aware you have experience with. But my ship has been destroyed. There is nothing left of it, I am afraid, but I have requested backup. Until then, I will need a place to stay. Is it possible I could remain here until the rescue ship arrives?"

A low murmur passed over the crowd, and Galacta Knight appeared concerned. Then the King forced his way through the crowd. "That ain't no problem, boy! You is welcome to stay at my bumble abode as long as you likes! Heh, heh, heh!"

Escargoon stepped up behind him, straightening his jacket. "What the King means, is you are welcome to stay at the castle as long as needed, correct, Sire?"

The King laughed again and smacked Escargoon on the back. "'Course I did! S' what I say, ain't it?"

"Uh, y-yes, Sire." Escargoon winced and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Shall I prepare you a room, sir?'

"That would be very kind of you. I shall take you up on your offer." Galacta Knight turned to the crowd. "Then it's settled! I shall be residing at the castle, but today I believe I shall spend the day in town. I would like to get to know it better before I leave."

The crowd whispered in pleasant tones, nodding and smiling. They had already begun to like this new visitor, and Meta Knight did not like that at all. He still could not place it, but it was all so familiar. A voice called out behind him. "Oy, Meta Knight, you all right? You seem a tad distracted." A knight in green armour ran up behind him. "It's about that Galacta fellow, isn't it? He does seem a little odd to me." A second green knight in a pink face mask appeared behind the first. He muttered something to his friend, and the first nodded. "Yeah, whatever it is, we can help. Blade and I would never take orders from anyone other than you, so don't worry! If you need us to do anything, just tell us!"

Meta Knight sighed, and turn to his companions. "Listen to me, both of you. I want you to stay away from him. I don't know why, not yet, but he is dangerous. You have never doubted my intuition before, have you? Please do not lose faith in me. Do not get yourselves involved. I have a feeling this is going to become very problematic for us later. Sword Knight, I want you to make sure nothing else approaches the town without my knowing. And Blade Knight, no matter what, keep Kirby safe. I will deal with Galacta Knight."

With this, the two young knights saluted and ran off in different directions to carry out their appointed tasks. Meta Knight, deep in thought, wandered outside the castle walls, trying to summon back the memory he could not find. His past was twisted, his mind got lost in the maze of time, unable to recall the thought. Frustrated, Meta Knight gave up on the past, and returned to the present. He stared up at the sky, teeming with dark, ominous storm clouds. Something was coming.

He watched as a great bird flew across the sky. It was Dyna Blade, the gigantic bird that nested in a nearby mountain. It was powerful, but peaceful. Its wings were made of rainbow metal that shone in the sun. Galacta Knight's wings could not compete. His wings. That was what bothered Meta Knight the most. It was very rare to see a Star Warrior, or any land-based creature, with wings. He should know. Glancing around to ensure no one was looking, he slipped off his cape and carefully extended his own wings. These large, leathery navy wings with razor-like horns made him look rather like a bat. He thought back to when he was young, when he could still soar high above the treetops, watching the green and brown scenery blur by. The freedom of flight, how exhilarating it was to be able to rebel against the very earth itself!

The wind blowing in his face, lifting him up, carrying him wherever he wanted to go. Seeing the world below, tiny little dolls waving up at him. It was the perfect view. At night he would fly up to the top of the mountain by his home, and stare out at the stars, wishing he could go higher, out to where the lights were, but he could never seem to go high enough. Now he was there, where he wanted to be.

For a moment, the wild streak in him reawakened, and he longed to escape, to be twenty feet in the air with one powerful thrust of his wings. He glanced longingly at his right wing, which now hung limply at an odd angle. It had been completely dislocated many years ago, and was never repaired. Now the tendons had fused in place, never to move again. He hesitated, then fully extended the left wing, then attempted to do the same with the right. He took a sharp breath and winced when it sent waves of pain through his shoulder, causing him to momentarily lose his breath. He quickly recovered, and folded his wings back into place, donning his cape. He took one last look at the night sky and, cradling his right shoulder, trudged back to the castle. There was something he needed to do.

But he didn't notice Tiff standing at the top of the castle wall, looking down at him from between the parapets.

The castle library was quite the sight to behold. Layers and layers of shelves and desks and tables reaching up to the ceiling were packed tight with dusty books ranging from the dissection of a Waddle Dee to tales of galactic heroes and fearsome creatures. And somewhere, buried under tons of moldy paper, was a collection of Dreamland lore. That was exactly what Meta Knight was looking for.

After hours of searching, he finally found the right book. He brushed the dust off of the worn red leather cover. He laid it down on the table and flipped it open. He waited for the brown cloud of dust to settle, then he began flipping through the pages. There were ghost stories, aliens, facts and theories, dating from decades ago to the beginning of Cappy history. And there, in the middle of the book, was a picture of a star. A great, gleaming orb of majestic pink fire, shining brightly in the deep darkness of space. For a moment, Meta Knight thought he had remembered something. One small memory, but it was a start. He closed his eyes and pictured it.

That same creature from before, Galacta Knight. There he stood, in the middle of a burning wasteland. His lance was drawn, and he brandished a small round shield. Meta Knight couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was pacing back and forth, gesturing and shaking his head. Then he turned to Meta Knight and charged, wielding his lance before him. Suddenly, a white flash of light blinded Meta Knight, and he stumbled back, stunned, blinking.

He was back in the library. Galacta Knight was gone, and so, too, was the wasteland in which they had stood. They were never really there.

For a moment, Meta Knight stood still, partly trying to regain his composure, yet at the same time trying to bring back the memory. Whatever it was, it had reawakened something in his subconscious. That was undoubtedly Galacta Knight. But when, and where? It was beginning to come back now. The death, the destruction, all the pain and suffering Meta Knight remembered, that was Galacta Knight. He was the light. The dream that he had had, that was no dream. It was a memory. And perhaps a premonition?

The next morning, the town was abuzz, the raw energy of excitement coursing through each Cappy. The most amazing, terrifying thing had happened. Galacta Knight had beaten Meta Knight in a battle.

At first, it had been a simple conversation. But things had quickly gotten out of hand. Meta Knight hardly ever lost his temper, but this was too much.

Galacta Knight had been down in the gorge by the sheep fields, chasing down a wily sheep who had stolen a hat from one of the children. He cornered the creature and picked it up. He spread his wings and took off, landing in the fenced pen. He wrestled the hat from the sheep then let it go, returning the hat to its owner. The bystanders clapped and laughed. Galacta Knight had become the new town hero.

He had spent endless hours regaling the Cappies of battles and rescues, defeating the monster and saving the day. Meta Knight listened from the shadows. Every detail was correct. But from what Meta Knight could hear, the stories seemed to be focused on the monster rather than the rescue, but the Cappies never noticed. They had fallen right into his trap.

Now, Galacta Knight strolled back down into the gorge. He stopped. He turned suddenly, launching his lance at the far wall, directly where Meta Knight stood. Immediately, Meta Knight leaped out of the way, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He stood, motionless, waiting for Galacta Knight to make a move. But he didn't. He simply took a step forward.

"Well, well. I see you've still retained your excellent reflexes, well done. It has been too many years since the thrill of a battle, wouldn't you say? But it seems you've seen enough war for one lifetime, hm?" Meta Knight did not respond. "Tell me, has your wing gotten any better? The last time I saw you, you were grounded. I see that hasn't changed." Suddenly, his demeanor changed completely. The graceful, almost wistful voice was replaced with a solid, even tone that was cold and threatening. He no longer strutted back and forth, glancing at Meta Knight with a smirk. Now he stood squared, facing him completely, leaning forward in an angry pose. The Cappies at the top of the canyon could not hear their conversation, but could see them clearly. They were becoming agitated, having sensed a change in the atmosphere.

"I've seen you watching me, you know. Always skulking in the shadows, just out of sight. You are suspicious, no? You know something. You've begun remembering. Your twisted past was too much to bear, so you simply forgot it, abandoning all responsibility for your actions." Meta Knight tensed. He did not like where this was going. "It was you. Your fault. You could have saved them, but you didn't. Why? Because you're weak."

"No. No! Stop! You're lying! You couldn't know, you couldn't possibly…" Meta Knight's voice trailed off. He was stunned.

"Yes you are! You were too weak to save your planet! You ran! You're a weak, helpless coward! You abandoned your home, your family!"

Meta Knight dropped to his knees. Galacta Knight was right. It was his fault. He was a coward.

"You could have saved them all! Your planet, your family! Your sister would still be by your side! She-"

"Shut up!" In a burst of anger, Meta Knight drew his sword and lunged forward. His blade sliced through the air. Galacta Knight jumped back, far out of his reach. "So that was it. Your sister. She's your weak spot. Well, then, I'll have to remember that." Galacta Knight summoned a new lance, watching it materialize in his hand. He swung at Meta Knight, who only barely managed to dodge in time.

Meta Knight was disorganized, uncoordinated. He knew he couldn't fight like this. But no one talked about his sister like that. No one…

With one last burst of energy, Meta Knight dashed forward and leaped into the air, brandishing his sword in front of him. He plummeted downward, about to plunge it into Galacta Knight's back. Then, at the last second, Galacta Knight opened his wings and flapped, sending clouds of dust billowing up. With one last powerful gust, he sent Meta Knight flying backwards. He slammed into the far wall and collapsed. His sword fell to the ground at his feet.

Galacta Knight sheathed his lance and approached Meta Knight. He kicked his sword away, then leaned down and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled him up with a jerk, and hissed, "I am the star reborn. No one can stop me _this time._ Not even you."

As the dust began to clear, Galacta Knight let go of Meta Knight, letting him fall limply to the ground. In one swift motion, he turned, flapped his wings, and was gone.

The Cappies murmured, whispering quietly to each other. But none of them approached the fallen warrior. Then, from the heart of the crowd, came a worried cry. "Meta Knight!" Tiff broke through the crowd, sliding down the side of the canyon. She stumbled, but kept running until she reached her friend. She hesitated, then fell on her knees and lifted his head. She wiped away the blood seeping through his sleeve and tried to help him up.

For a moment, he looked at her, really wondering what she thought of her powerful warrior now, then brushed her aside and ran back up the path, back to the forest. He needed to be alone. He took one last look at Tiff, standing there alone in the canyon. She was obviously hurt, with a pained expression on her face, and one lone tear rolling down her cheek. But she let him go. And he felt his heart shatter.

The lush green Wispy Woods forest provided one with the feeling of being alone, yet in good company. The fact that all the trees had faces was a big part of that. But Meta Knight knew of a sacred grove where the trees were still, and the sun couldn't reach. The grove was home to many small creatures such as squirrels or rabbits, who flocked around the crystal waters of the pool that shimmered in the center of the alcove. Here, Meta Knight sat, dipping his hand in the cool water and wiping away the blood and dust. Here, he was alone. Here, no one could insult him, or console him, or hurt him or help him. He was completely alone once again. It seemed to be his curse.

He could see his reflection in the water. His mask was filthy, grimy and bloody. He took it off and dipped it in the water, watching the red and brown float off, mix, then disperse. He lifted it out and set it on the grass to dry. He watched the ripples in the pool shrink, then disappear. Then he saw it.

His reflection. His face. His real face. For a moment, he stopped and stared at it. He had almost forgotten why he hated it. Then it hit him. He covered his face and slapped the water, sending small waves crashing into the sides of the pool. He never wanted to see it again.

His face was scarred, torn and ragged from so many years of war and blood, but his bright yellow eyes still shone brightly through the wounds. He shuddered and tried to get the image out of his mind, but couldn't. He would just have to remember the face that he loved and loathed so. It was so hard to cope with the one thing he could never escape from…

He looked just like his sister.

Late that night, Meta Knight slipped back into the castle. He hadn't seen Galacta Knight since the battle, but didn't really want to see him now. He just wanted sleep. He hoped Tiff had already gone to bed. He knew the conversation would be awkward if he ran into her.

Once in his room, he drew the curtains over the window shut and lay down on the bed, not even bothering to undress. He was too tired, he didn't care. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Meta Knight opened his eyes. It seemed like no time had passed. It was still dark outside. But what was that, thunder? No, not thunder, it was someone at his door, calling his name. He got up stiffly and opened it. There stood Tiff, eyes wide with worry. "Meta Knight! The town! Galacta Knight, he- he…" Tiff looked to her right, toward the hallway, as if expecting an attack.

"Slow down Tiff. What about the town?"

Tiff rushed passed him into the room and flung open the curtains. Meta Knight understood now. Slowly, still processing what he was seeing, he walked to the window and unlatched it. The smell of smoke and the sound of screams floated on the wind. The sky was dark, tinged red with flame, grey with smoke. The castle was fine, but the town… was up in flames…

Stunned, Meta Knight looked out at the sky, trying to figure out what to do. He found himself staring at the full silver moon. Suddenly, a figure, silhouetted by the moonlight, swooped down from the sky, framed by the moon. It was him. The reborn star. In that moment, he remembered. Meta Knight staggered back, dizzy and shaken. It all came flooding back. Tiff turned and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"No. No I'm not." With this, Meta Knight grabbed his sword and dashed from the room. He had to get to the town. He had to get to Kirby. Because he remembered what Galacta Knight was. He knew what happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Flames of Defeat

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 3

Flames of Defeat

The flames had engulfed the entire village. The trees were black and dead, the streets filled with ash and debris. The buildings and houses had collapsed in upon themselves, and what remained standing was charred, still steaming weakly. But this was only what the villagers had managed to put out. In the very center of the town, a large oak tree had once stood. The tree was the first thing to ignite, and the flames spread quickly to the surrounding buildings. The fires here were much bigger. The roaring flames cast convulsing shadows on the ground, dancing and shivering with each light breeze.

The midnight moon was now veiled by a shroud of thick black smoke. The hazy atmosphere darkened more with each passing minute. The smell of burnt wood and charred stone hung heavily in the hot air, emphasizing the cold fingers of doom grasping at the neck of each Cappy.

The castle courtyard was electrified with action. Many of the Cappies had sought out shelter at the castle, as it was far enough away from the town that the fire had not reached it. Here, they were protected. But they were far from safe. Galacta Knight's attack had caught them all off guard, and now anxiety and fear spread like a plague. None knew when the menace would strike again, if he would. Not knowing was the worst part. One minute life, and the next… death.

Normally, the lush green, rolling hills of the Cappy countryside was a pleasure, so full of good memories and laughter and joy. But the atmosphere was now completely different. With the moon hiding from disaster, the grasslands looked empty, abandoned. Lonely. The moonbeams no longer played on the glossy dew of the twilit moors. Warped by smoke, they twisted and shuddered, until finally shattering on the darkened plains, casting eerie shadows like haunting specters.

Dashing through the rolling hills, kicking up dust on the path, Meta Knight ran as fast as he could, searching for the red-eyed menace. The once familiar trees and hills flew past in a blur. It was him, his fault. That narcissistic terrorist would pay for what he had done to the land. Meta Knight was disturbed by what he was seeing. All the time he had spent in Dreamland, lived there in peace, and he had never seen this side of it. The sheer amount of destruction was horrifying. Maybe the Cappies had let their guard down, and yes, maybe they had walked right into Galacta Knight's trap, but did they deserve this? No. No creature could.

This was not the first time Meta Knight had experienced this phenomenon. The war had done terrible things to creation. Meta Knight had once been very familiar with one planet in particular. It was full of life and beauty. He had spent much time there as a youth, and even trained there for long periods of time. It was a second home to him. But towards the end of the war, he had been called there for a mission to infiltrate an enemy base stationed there. To his dismay, he arrived to find it decimated. The once full, lush forests were now kindling, and the grassland were nothing more than deserts. His precious memories had been betrayed. Not long after, the whole planet was imploded.

Now it was happening to Dreamland. His home. It was no longer just a safe house, a refuge, it was home. He had sworn to protect it with his life, and protect it he would. Meta Knight's mind swam with thoughts, emotions, things he could only identify as feelings that he had not felt in so long. Now they raged, colliding with each other, dismantling his logistic mind only to leave it an emotional wasteland. Anger, fear, hatred, self-loathe, grief, so many - too many emotions swam about madly, knocking loose his reasoning. Meta Knight couldn't control it any longer, his brain was going to die, just shut out everything and everyone. Nothing could hurt him again. Then it stopped.

No more anger. No more sadness. No more fear. It was over. All those emotions had gone away. His mind had calmed, his body had stopped moving. He was standing still. He had stopped running. Where was he? He couldn't see, he just knew he was… somewhere. Somewhere peaceful, quiet. It was nice. Meta Knight felt like nothing could hurt him again. He felt light, he felt free. He felt… numb.

Meta Knight opened his eyes. He was on a hilltop, under a tree. The hill was tall, overlooking a valley with a lake nestled snuggly between the gentle curves. He looked up at the moon, expecting to see that dreaded shadow, lurking over him like a ghost. But there was nothing. Galacta Knight was gone at last.

Meta Knight looked back down at the lake in the glen. The moon gleamed brightly off of the small waves, the reflection rippling slightly in response is if caressed by the waves. The glen was dark, like it was being shielded from a horrifying evil. It cowered in fear, the wind shaking the glen as if it were shivering.

Meta Knight stared down at the glen for a while, taking time to process its beauty. He slowly became aware that he had a physical body, and lowered himself onto the soft billowing grass. The tree cast graceful shadows over him, adorning him with the silhouettes of leaves and branches. Meta Knight felt like a king overlooking his kingdom. Peaceful. Yes, that is how it would be if he ruled. Peaceful. If he ruled. If?

Meta Knight glanced again at the reflection of the moon. It looked like another world, a mirrored universe. What if, in that universe, everything was different? What if he ruled, what if Kirby wasn't the hero. What if Meta Knight was the chosen hero? That would be glorious! His parents and sister would be so proud, if they…

Meta Knight realized he was clenching his teeth. He shook his head and sighed. If.

Tiff. He didn't know why, but he suddenly thought of Tiff. His best friend, his companion. She had always been there for him, even if he brushed her off. How had he not realized before? He did not need to dwell on the past. He had everything he needed right here in Dreamland! But Dreamland was in danger. Of course, that's what he was doing. He had been searching for Galacta Knight! But he wasn't here. He had retreated, the coward. But Meta Knight would not stop torturing him until one of them drew his final breath. Meta Knight would not let that be him.

There was still something worth fighting for, still work to be done! Meta Knight sprung up out of the grass and bounded down the side of the hill. He must hurry, the Cappies were counting on him. Tiff was counting on him.

Suddenly, Meta Knight felt the mass of sweltering hope within him burst and envelope him with a hot energy. He clenched his fists and tucked his arms to his sides, ducking his head, running as fast as he could. Then, in a flurry of leaves and dust, he leaped high into the air and beat his wings, soaring higher than the clouds. He didn't need to see where he was going, he knew the way by heart. He knew now why he had to fight. To save his family: Dreamland. He flapped his wings harder, faster, dipping and twirling, leaving streaks in the clouds behind him as he soared higher, feeling his heart beating wildly. It was time to fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven's Hope

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 4

Heaven's Hope

Tiff dashed back and forth, stumbling about feverishly, glancing up at every face she saw, searching in vain for Meta Knight. Desperate, Tiff pushed her way through the swarming courtyard and into the castle hallway. She ran down the hallway, panting, and stumbled up the steps leading to one of the castle's four lookout towers. Out of breath and on the verge of panicking, she ran out onto the balcony overlooking the hills into which Meta Knight had disappeared. She had hoped he would have returned at this point.

The thick gray clouds had not yet cleared, instead they had settled over the land in a suffocating blanket. Tiff strained her eyes in vain, struggling to make out any comprehensible shape through the haze. She called out, hoping she would hear a response. Nothing.

The moon had long ago slipped down behind the hills, though it was hard to tell through the smoke. The sun was rising steadily in the East, creating a ghostly red glow behind the clouds. Tiff had spent many hours in the tower, searching and calling for Meta Knight, but he hadn't returned. Distraught and exhausted, she slid down to the floor, cradling her knees, weeping softly. It was over. He was gone.

The only sounds left were the murmur of the crowd of Cappies and Tiff sobbing. Then another sound began to drift through the air, a sound she had dreaded to hear. It brought death and destruction, the harbinger of doom. Flapping. Great, powerful wings, slicing the air with each dynamic stroke. Galacta Knight had come back, and there was no one who could stop him.

Tiff peered over the edge of the wall, attempting not to be seen. She could see a distinct figure in the smoke, flying towards the castle. Tiff whimpered, and wondered whether she should run and hide or confront Galacta Knight.

Just when she had decided to run, the figure broke through the clouds. The dark purple uniform and large leathery wings were the most welcome things Tiff had seen that day. Meta Knight soared upward, looping in the air and landing gracefully on the balcony next to her. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then Tiff lunged forward and hugged him. "You're alive! You came back! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" She stepped back. "W-wait. I don't understand. I saw you, outside the castle. Your wing was broken! But now you're flying?"

"Listen, Tiff. I don't understand it, either. But I don't think my wing was ever really broken. I was just…too afraid to try. The war had done terrible things, and I didn't want to experience it again. So I hid. I rejected the concept of recovery and gave up. But out there on the moor, I realized something. I didn't have to be afraid or alone anymore. I had found my home, right here with you. And you were in danger. That thought of losing you scared me so much, that something in me snapped. A fear I had held far too long. I suddenly felt like I could take on the whole world, just to protect you. I decided that I couldn't be afraid any longer. So, I took a chance, and spread my wings and flew."

Tiff was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head and smiled, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She had never realized just how much pain Meta Knight was really in. And now she understood. Meta Knight knelt down to meet her eyes, and smiled. Tiff closed her eyes and grasped his neck, holding him tightly. But this time, unlike all the times before, he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never thought that you could have felt this way," Tiff whispered.

"Tiff, there is so much that you don't yet know about me, and probably never will. But I want you to know that I am sorry too. For so many years, you have tried to be kind to me, to show me the love that I so desperately needed. But I brushed you away. I hurt you, Tiff. I never meant to, but I did. And I am sorry." Meta Knight held her in front of him with an ambivalent sigh. "As delighted as I am that we have been able to clear these emotional hurdles, I fear we have more pressing matters to address." Meta Knight rose quickly to his feet. "Galacta Knight is still out there. And it is my duty to find him and stop him at any cost."

With this, he turned and vaulted over the balcony wall, flapped his wings and landed on the walkway of the castle wall. He looked up at Tiff and grinned, as if expecting her to follow. She shook her head and ran back down the stairs, meeting him on the walkway.

"So, now we're chasing after Galacta Knight? But how? He's probably long gone by now!"

"I have a plan. I didn't find him, but I know where he's going. I remembered, Tiff. I know who he is. Now, come on. I need your help." He ran back towards the castle, with Tiff at his heels. The dark hallways were quiet and empty now, and their heavy footsteps echoed loudly in the hall. Arriving at the basement doors, Meta Knight flung them open and pulled a lever, turning on the lights, revealing a huge room with rafters and metal bracing holding up the ceiling.

And there, in the center, was the largest, most beautiful thing Tiff had ever laid eyes on. The purple body was deep and dark, as if it absorbed the very essence of light. The silver bow gleamed and shined proudly. The gold highlights adorned the various pieces, accenting the rich purple hue. And the crowning feature, four gigantic mechanical wings, mounted to the sides, and under them, two huge thrusters big enough to punch a hole in the universe. This magnificent ship was the pride and joy of the Star Warrior Force. And with the bow shaped like his mask, Meta Knight was clearly proud of it, too.

"Ah! You rebuilt it! Wait, when did you have time for this?" Tiff cocked her head suspiciously.

"That's not important. What is important is that now we have an advantage over Galacta Knight. I present to you: the new and improved _Halberd_!" With this, Meta Knight reached over to a control panel and flicked a switch. Immediately, two huge blaster cannons shot out from the sides of the hull, and a twin plasma cannon rose up from the deck.

"Okay, that's new." Tiff began walking down the length of the sizeable ship, Meta Knight by her side. "Alright, so, aside from the massive new firepower, what else did you change?"

"Not much. The cannons took up most of my time, aside from rebuilding the ship to begin with." The _Halberd_ had been shot down near the end of the war against Nightmare. The crew had returned by way of teleporter, but the original ship had been lost forever.

"Wait, didn't Sword and Blade help you build it last time? They've been preoccupied with rebuilding the town! But you're saying you did this on your own?" Meta Knight chuckled quietly in response.

"I work in mysterious ways, Tiff. Now listen to me. I need your help," Meta Knight stopped walking and turned to face her. "We have been through so much. We won the war by diving headfirst into danger, to the point where you could have died. I accept full responsibility for that, and I would never ask you to do it again if it didn't mean saving the planet and life as we know it. I would not be surprised if you refused, but-" Tiff put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll go." She smiled up at him and he nodded. Meta Knight sighed with relief. The hardest part was over.

The town was once again bustling. Young Cappies ran about, laughing and playing. The adults continued to work, clearing the streets of debris and repairing damaged structures. Kirby had disappeared during the attack, but Tuff had found him hiding in Kabu Canyon with Blade Knight. Now Kirby was helping with the reconstruction, with Blade watching over him. It seemed everyone was safe. For the time being, at least.

Tiff and Meta Knight had decided to begin recruiting Cappies to join them on their search. Last time, several Cappies had volunteered to go, but only after some vigorous encouragement. Now, it was completely up to the Cappies. Meta Knight wasn't entirely sure that he could convince them to risk their lives once again.

Walking through the battered streets, Meta Knight noticed how each of the Cappies worked diligently, smiling all the while. He simply could not understand their optimism. Perhaps this was why the Cappies feared him. He could not understand their joy. He was just too cold.

As the two reached the center of the square, the Cappies began to look up from their tasks and wander toward them. To them, it was quite rare to see Sir Meta Knight himself. He rarely spent time in the village, and when he did, it usually meant there was danger close by.

The crowd became silent, confused and worried. Meta Knight did not say anything. He couldn't. He knew each of the Cappies respected him, and would follow his every command. And he was about to throw them directly into the path of death itself. He could not bring himself to say anything.

Tiff turned to him, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" She whispered. "Say something. They're all waiting."

Meta Knight was silent for a moment. "I can't," he said quickly. "I can't ask them. They are giving up their lives to me, how could I ask that of them when they have already done their part? It feels wrong."

Tiff stood there, stunned. Never before had she seen Meta Knight express concern for the Cappies. To her, to everyone, even, Meta Knight was a robot, cold and emotionless. Yet here he stood, feeling guilty and afraid. It seemed impossible.

Tiff choked back the urge to cry, and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll talk to them." She turned towards the crowd and stepped up on a pile of bricks to make herself taller.

"Listen everyone! I know that you are all very concerned about your village and your families, but we need your help. Galacta Knight has retreated, but we think we know where he is. Meta Knight has rebuilt the _Halberd_ , bigger and better! Galacta Knight might come back, but this time, we have the upper hand!"

Tiff stopped and took a breath. "When you were called to battle during the Great War, you all risked your lives to save your planet. We won the war, thanks to you! But now, a new threat has arisen. Galacta Knight is more powerful than any of us could have imagined. And it's because of him that our village was destroyed. When he attacked us, Galacta Knight declared war with the most powerful planet in the solar system!"

The Cappies began to nod, murmuring to one another. Tiff, encouraged by the Cappies' agreeance, continued her speech.

"We need your help again! Fellow Cappies, I call you to protect our planet and our home against this great evil! We won once, and we can do it again! But we need you to triumph! What do you say? Will you lower your heads and accept defeat, or will you rise up and take action?" Tiff waited, hoping the Cappies would begin cheering and clapping. But instead, there was silence.

"Listen, Tiff," the mayor stepped forward out of the crowd. "Yes, it is true, we did win last time, but Kirby was the one who ended up fighting Nightmare, not us! Now we're facing Galacta Knight and whatever army he has. We are no match for them!"

Tiff almost cried. She couldn't believe that after everything they had done, winning the war, beating Nightmare, blowing up his ship, they were still afraid to fight. "But, Mayor…"

"No, Tiff. We are peaceful townsfolk, not warriors. I'm sorry. I wish we could help." The mayor turned and began walking away. The other Cappies followed, leaving Tiff standing there alone, watching. It hadn't worked. The Cappies wouldn't fight. That only left Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Blade, Sword, and Kirby. They couldn't pilot the Halberd by themselves, let alone fight Galacta Knight's armies. It was hopeless.

The Cappies were leaving, going back to whatever jobs they had left. Tiff was letting them go, she couldn't make them stay. But Meta Knight could.

"Wait!" he called. The Cappies froze. Meta Knight rarely spoke, so when he did they would listen. They began to circle around again, curious and slightly afraid. Meta Knight stepped up next to Tiff on the pile of bricks.

Meta Knight said no words. He did not need to. He reached for his sword, causing all the Cappies to step back. As soon as the hilt cleared the scabbard, a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, hitting the red jewel on the hilt. The lightning branched through the sword, forming a majestic golden blade that shone like a thousand suns. The blade had ridges that made the sword itself look like a lightning bolt. Meta Knight swung the sword through the air and held it up, high above the Cappies' heads, the sun glinting off the burning red jewel.

"This sword," Meta Knight began, "is named Galaxia." His booming voice echoed off of the buildings, making the Cappies flinch. His voice alone commanded respect and attention, which he now had from the Cappies. "Galaxia was formed hundreds of years ago, on the planet inhabited by beings who worshipped the Fire God. They formed this sword in his honour, casting it out of the strongest metal in the galaxy, and forging it in the hottest fire ever to burn. They infused the power of the Fire God in this sword. It is able to slice through any material and pierce any armour ever worn. It can summon storms of lightning and fire, demolishing whatever I wish it to." Meta Knight swung the sword again and slid it back into the sheath.

"They say a weapon is only as good as the hand that holds it," Meta Knight continued. "But Galaxia is much more than a simple weapon. It is hope. It's power supplies existence with a chance to survive, given it is used correctly. This same power is in each of you. But it must be used to aid the fight for justice! I have seen you use it every day! Despite your home being destroyed, you still smile as you work." The Cappies nodded and shrugged, some grinning morosely.

"During the war, when there was certain doom hovering behind your backs, you still managed to live life happily, playing and singing! That takes power! The power that lives in each of you: Hope. And now I ask you to use your power to defeat the evil that threatens our kingdom! With your help, there is no possible way to lose this war. But you have to fight." When Meta Knight spoke these last words, a powerful and energetic feeling seemed to permeate the atmosphere. Meta Knight said nothing more. He simply spread his wings and took off, leaving behind the stunned faces of the Cappies far below him.

Meta Knight sat at the end of his bed, staring out the window at nothing in particular. He still couldn't quite process what he had just done. Had he completely ruined everything? The Cappies were right, though. It wasn't their job to risk life and limb for their planet. That was his responsibility. He had no right to ask that of them.

Frustrated and disgusted with himself, Meta Knight stood up and slowly walked toward the dresser. In a sudden burst of anger, he pulled the blanket from the mirror and ripped it in half. He tore his mask from his face, breaking the band and threw it on the floor beside him. For a moment, he stared at his own reflection, his face tear-stained and scarred. But his eyes… They were cold, emotionless. The creature that looked back at him was not…him. It was something else…

Meta Knight rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked closer, squinting at the mirror. His reflection looked different. It was him, but not him. His normally blue hair and cloak were black, his uniform dark grey, and ragged and torn. His eyes were blood red, wide and crazy. And then the creature smiled. It was demonic, like the devil himself had crawled inside his body and possessed him. Meta Knight was paralyzed.

He watched in horror as the creature opened its mouth and screamed, a terrible, ear-piercing wail that sent chills down Meta Knight's spine. He stumbled back, hitting the foot of the bed and backing as far away from the demon as he could, but he could not tear his gaze from it.

Suddenly the creature's image began to waver, breaking apart like a kite in a thunderstorm. It deteriorated, then disappeared completely, leaving in its place the reflection of Meta Knight's horrified expression.

There was finally silence. The screaming had ceased, and the creature was gone. Meta Knight, unable to fully grasp the concept of this abomination, stood frozen. This creature, whatever it was, couldn't have been real… could it? _No, of course not,_ he thought quickly. _Either that was a very intense vision, or I'm going insane… Maybe-_ Suddenly, the door crashed open and Tiff ran in, breathing heavily. "Meta Knight! You have to come see this! The Cappies, they-"She stopped short when she saw his mask on the floor. She stared at him, completely silent. Meta Knight turned away from her, hiding his face. He cursed under his breath and mentally scolded himself. How could he have let something like this happen? He had let his emotions get out of hand, it seemed.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tiff backed slowly out of the room. "I-I didn't…I mean, I never… I didn't see anything, I swear. I-I won't say anything, I promise. I'm sorry." She turned and began to leave, but stopped with her back to him. "You really should come out to the courtyard, thought. You're going to want to see this." She ran back down the hallway, panting. She only stopped once she was out in the courtyard again, where she leaned up against the pillar and took a deep breath, trying to process what had just happened. No one had seen Meta Knight's face before, not even her.

She was stunned. She never really tried to imagine what his face looked like, but then again, it had never really mattered. But she was a bit taken aback by what she saw. A sizable scar tore its way from just above his right eye to the bottom of his left. It didn't look like a sword had left that, either; it was too jagged. Tiff had thought for many years that Meta Knight wore the mask to protect his face, but what if he wore it not to prevent an injury, but to hide one? Tiff sighed pensively. His past was more of a mystery then she thought. She walked over to the fountain and sat down, resting her head in her hands, thinking deeply. Perhaps she could find some way to help him…

Meta Knight bent down and picked up the silver mask laying on the floor. He held it tightly, feeling its mass in his hands. To him, it represented the weight of his sins and wrongdoings. His entire life up to that point was embodied in that mask. It was the bane of his existence. So what was it, he wondered, that made him put it on every morning? Was it grief that told him to forge it out of the strongest metal in the known world? Or was it guilt that made him graft the very same dreaded shape onto his ship, reminding him of his mistakes, and question everything that is or was or could be? Or perhaps it was love, love of a being stronger than himself, now lost forever to the eternal sleep in death, which now guided it to his face, and tied the broken strap to keep it in place, as it had been for many, many years before?

Meta Knight sighed. He turned to leave, but then paused in front of the mirror for a moment. His reflection stared back, the mask cold and emotionless. It was his protection from the rest of the world. They would never understand. His true intensions had been hidden from the beginning, and they had made the mistake of trusting him. He was no hero. He was a weak, frightened warrior who had lost his fire to fight years ago. Yet perhaps the flame had been reignited. He closed his eyes and pictured Tiff, with her innocent smile and angelic voice. The only person who had even begun to understand. He would fight.

He would fight for Tiff.

Just as Tiff had implied, the courtyard was buzzing with action. The entire Cappy village had flocked into the courtyard, all jabbering away like a bunch of mad squirrels. Once Meta Knight arrived, however, a strained silence fell over the crowd. The Mayor stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Sir Meta Knight, for many years you have faithfully guarded this peaceful land. You have never failed to protect your people or do what was right, even if it meant physical or mental injury to yourself. Yet our land has always been more or less untroubled. To us, it always seemed that your job here was pointless. In fact, until you and young Kirby arrived, the King was never much trouble at all, and we certainly didn't have monsters crawling about."

Meta Knight scowled, preparing himself for the ultimate blow: exile. The Mayor took a deep breath.

"But, I think I have had a revelation. Perhaps it is not that you yourself brought the danger, but that you knew when it would begin, and arrived to prevent the majority of it. I do believe that we have been taking your service for granted, and for that we would like to sincerely apologize. Furthermore, we have come to the conclusion that you have been serving our country for many years, yet we have only assisted once. We, as a whole, believe that it is once again our duty to help you in any way we can. Never once have we truly thanked you for what you have done, so if there is anything, please, tell us."

Meta Knight, slightly taken aback, was not entirely sure how to respond. But he soon gathered his thoughts and responded crisply: "Yes, Mayor. There is one way you and your people and help. You can go with us to fight Galacta Knight and win this war!"

Cheers erupted through the courtyard, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the hills. The Cappies roared and clapped, jumping up and down, clearly excited to fight. "Well, Sir Knight. Tell us, what do you want us to do?"

"Come with me." Meta Knight turned to lead the way to the basement. And for perhaps the first time in a very long time, Meta Knight smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Cave of Ordeals

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 5

Cave of Ordeals

Meta Knight stood proudly at the helm of his ship, guiding the colossal titan through belts of asteroids and past great masses of swirling stars. The vibrant colours of the dancing galaxies sent streams of rainbow light careening into the vast darkness of space. The daunting atmosphere of the black abyss ahead was lessened by the radiant glowing of the spectrum of stars, fighting back the night, refusing to be swallowed by the dark.

Meta Knight closed his eyes and listened. The massive engines that propelled the _Halberd_ through space created a rhythmic pulse that rumbled through the ship. It was the heartbeat that every sailor worked by, that every captain lived by. _Captain,_ Meta Knight thought. _Now that is something I have not been called in a very long time._ He smiled and opened his eyes again. It had been so long since he had stood here, the wheel in his hands, gazing out at the majesty that was his galaxy. It felt so…good.

Meta Knight turned the ship slightly, angling it towards a curtain of blue ice. The bow struck the center, sending tiny particles of ice rocketing outward. The fragments bounced off of the hull in all directions, catching the light from the stars, and casting rainbows onto the metallic shell. Meta Knight smiled and clutched the wheel tighter.

Behind him, Sword Knight and Blade Knight were manning the control modules, regulating fuel and energy consumption, as well as other menial tasks. Amoung these was guiding the Cappies to where they needed to go. Many of them knew what to do already, and carried out their tasks diligently. Each knew that the path ahead was treacherous, but Meta Knight knew that too. They trusted him, allowing him to guide them into war and bring them safely out of it.

After the Cappies had stormed the castle, Meta Knight had brought them to the basement. He gave them each their assignments and told them to prepare the _Halberd_ for flight. Within an hour, they were ready. Taking his place at the bridge, Meta Knight pulled a lever and the very ground above them opened up. The great engines roared to life, turning the hissing pistons and groaning joints. The ship began to hover, rising higher, gaining altitude, before rolling the thrusters back and rocketing off into space. Their journey had begun.

Meta Knight remembered how terrifying it had been, the first time, sailing off without knowing if you were going to return. But the worst part was not knowing if it was worth it. If they had not been successful, Nightmare would have taken over the world. Their efforts would have been in vain. And now, it was happening all over again. Galacta Knight was much more powerful than Nightmare. He could destroy a planet in seconds. If they did not succeed, then the universe was doomed.

 _Galacta Knight can wait. I must find that planet. I have to know how he found me. I have to know how…_

"Hey, Meta Knight, we're all set," Tiff bounced up to the helm. "We've got the radars set up. Galacta Knight's bound to be out there somewhere. Once we get close enough, the alarms will go off, and we'll have him cornered."

"Tiff, we are not looking for Galacta Knight yet." Meta Knight said, turning around to face her. "I need to find something first."

"Well, what is it?"

The control panel began beeping loudly. The pinging on the sonar grew louder. "Sir, we're approaching a planet. It looks desolate. No lifeforms of any kind, but the air is breathable," Sword Knight called from the behind module. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, execute the landing sequence."

Tiff gazed out the window at the small, rocky planet below them. The surface of the brown planet was covered in large, jagged rocks that protruded out in all directions. Deep chasms were etched into the dead earth, creating cliffs and mountains. The planet as a whole looked destroyed, abandoned and lonely. "That? That's what you're looking for?"

"Yes. This is where Galacta Knight came from. I need to know how he escaped. Release the airlock," he called to Blade Knight. "Open the doors." Blade did as he was told, and the door slid open with a hiss. Meta Knight stepped down from the metal steps onto the dry earth. He walked out further, gazing about him at the war-torn planet.

"Wait a second, escaped?" Tiff ran after him. "What do you mean 'escaped'? Escaped from what?"

"Look there." Meta Knight pointed at a sizable cave off to their right. "That's where he was being kept, locked away from sight."

As they approached the cave, Tiff noticed gash marks on the ground and around the mouth of the cave. Burn marks were seared into the rock. The cave opened up further back, forming a large dome. The deeper in they went, the darker it got.

Tiff couldn't see anything. The only light in the cave was the gently pulsating gleam of Meta Knight's eyes. They bathed the otherwise gloomy cave in a soft yellow glow, casting eerie shadows on the floor. Tiff stayed close to him, walking by his side. Suddenly, a sharp _crack_ echoed through the cave. Tiff yelped and grabbed Meta Knight's arm, who shot her a concerned look. Tiff looked down, realizing she had stepped on something. She reached down and picked up a shard of opaque pink crystal. "How did this get here?"

The soft yellow glow surrounding her abruptly changed colours. Tiff glanced over at Meta Knight. His eyes had turned deep green. Tiff realized he was staring intently at the far wall, at something in the shadows. She strained her eyes, just barely making something out in the darkness.

There, in the very back of the cave, was a metal brace, with claws like a vulture. It hung from the ceiling, as if it were holding something, but the claw was empty. Tiff stepped closer. Below the brace was a pile of pink crystal shards, just like the one she had stepped on. They were cracked and shattered. Something had forcefully destroyed that crystal. Something, or someone. Tiff stepped closer, seeing something sticking out of the pile. It was a feather. A white feather. Tiff gasped and turned back to Meta Knight. "Galacta Knight's been here. He must be looking for the same thing you are."

"No, Tiff." Meta Knight shook his head. "He wasn't here to look for something. This was his prison. There is something I have to tell you, and I think now is a good time. I knew Galacta Knight, years ago. I was the one who put him here."

"What?" Tiff gasped, eyes wide. "You knew him? But, how? What happened?"

Meta Knight said nothing. Instead, he closed his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, cracked star, much like Kirby's. "This star was Galacta Knight's. He was once a star warrior, and a very good one at that. He had great potential, his teachers could see that. So they sent him to me. I was to train him, teach him. He was suspected to be the chosen one. For years he trained diligently, overcoming every challenge I threw at him. He became one of the most powerful warriors the force had ever known."

Meta Knight put the star back in his pocket. "We were sure he was the hero who would slay the Nightmare. But we were wrong."

Meta Knight shuddered, remembering the truth that had been locked away in the dark for years. He wished that he had never remembered, that Galacta Knight had disappeared for good. Meta Knight clenched his fist. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

Galacta. That perky young trainee had shown up at the door of Meta Knight's hut deep in the mountains one late summer night. He could still see the innocent boy's ecstatic freckled face when his handed him the letter from the Elders. Meta Knight opened it, eyeing the boy carefully. Galacta shifted his weight between his feet, blowing the long pink hair out of his neon pink eyes.

 _This is my new pupil?_ Meta Knight was decidedly skeptical. _He's just a boy. But…_ He glanced down at the letter in his hand. _The Elders told me to train him. He must have some potential._

Meta Knight ushered the boy in and told him to wait in the center of the one-room hut. Meta Knight asked him who he was and where he had come from. As the boy talked, Meta Knight walked behind him and grabbed a dagger off the wall. Galacta was in mid-sentence when Meta Knight threw it at him, strait at the back of his head. Galacta turned and grabbed the dagger in the air, inches from his nose. Meta Knight smiled. Perhaps there was a chance for him after all.

For years, Galacta trained hard. He became older, stronger, wiser. His long pink hair was now cut short, but his eyes still shone brilliantly. With each passing day, Meta Knight was more convinced. This boy was the chosen hero. He excelled in every way. His combat was incredible, ranging from hand to hand to sword fighting to special weapons. His personal favorite was a lance. Meta Knight had also taught him how to fly. Galacta had come from a village where he was the only one with wings, so he could not fly. But with a little help, he was able to soar as gracefully as if he had been taught by Dyna Blade herself. Galacta truly was a sight to behold.

After years of physical, mental, and spiritual training, Meta Knight felt it was finally time to present Galacta to the Elders. They would decide if Galacta had earned his title as a knight. There was no test, not the traditional kind, at least. The Head Elder would ask a question, one specific question, and if the student answered correctly, he would be declared a knight.

The counsel room was gigantic. The ceiling must have reached sixty feet, or higher. The circular dome was mostly empty, except for a large platform with an elaborate bench behind which the seven Elders sat. Meta Knight guided Galacta to the center of the room, then pushed him forward.

The center Elder stood up. "State your name and intention, boy," he said in a voice that made Galacta flinch.

"Uh-uh, Galacta, sir. I am here to earn my title as a knight."

"Very good. Ah- turn. Yes, very good. Strong body. Solid torso. I believe you will do well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, tell me. Why do you fight?"

"Excuse me?" Galacta was a bit taken aback. "Why do I fight, sir?" The Elder nodded. "Well, I suppose for justice. The Nightmare may not be around forever, but war will. I want to end that. Uh- sir!" Galacta saluted, giving Meta Knight a confused glance. Meta Knight smiled and nodded, and Galacta relaxed.

The Elders whispered to one another for a moment, then the Head Elder turned back to him. "You have done well, my boy. And now, I believe that you have earned your knighthood. From now until the end of life itself, you shall be known as 'Galacta Knight'."

The next several years flew by for Galacta Knight. He fought mightily against the dark beasts, and rose through the ranks very quickly. Meta Knight thought that the time of the Prophesy was drawing near. But the war had changed Galacta Knight. The once respectful, innocent freckled face was gone, now hidden behind a cold white mask. His neon pink eyes still shone, but they lacked the brilliance they once had.

The more powerful Galacta Knight become, the more obsessed he became. He longed to reach the top, the highest role in the army: the Head General.

Galacta Knight approached the Elders one afternoon, hoping to convince them to allow him to take the role of Head General. Of course, the Elders refused. They argued that while Galacta Knight did indeed possess great potential, he lacked the wisdom and experience of one who could qualify for Head General.

"I'm sorry, Galacta Knight, but those are the rules. You have quite a bit further to go before you could handle something like that."

"No, no, you don't understand! I can do it! I'm the chosen one, right? So I can do anything!" Galacta Knight paced back and forth, glaring up at the Elders. "None of you understand! I need power! I AM POWER!" Galacta Knight slammed his fist on the desk, causing the room to shake. Something in Galacta Knight had snapped. Some thought in his brain, a spark of evil, had blossomed into a personality, coaxed by the rage of war. This… this was not Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight was gone.

Meta Knight sat outside the camp walls, reading his favourite book. It was his escape from the terrifying reality of war. It was the little things that made the biggest difference.

Suddenly, a loud _crash_ made Meta Knight look up in surprise. One of the guards had just come flying through the gate! Meta Knight jumped up and rushed inside, ready to attack the monster, but all he saw was Galacta Knight, raging and fuming. He tossed another guard into the wall, and the courtyard became eerily silent.

"Galacta..." That was all Meta Knight managed to say. Galacta Knight whirled around, lance bared, but dropped it to his side when he saw his teacher standing there. For a strained moment, neither spoke. Then Galacta spread his wings and took off, leaving Meta Knight in the swirling dust.

Meta Knight could not sleep. Confused thoughts kept swimming in his head. _Where is Galacta? What happened?_ But one thought kept surfacing in the turmoil. One terrible thought, a realization, that made his stomach twist. _Galacta is not the Chosen One._

 _Not the Chosen One._ How could it come to this? How did he not see this coming? It was so painfully obvious…

"No, it's not your fault," he told himself as he paced the floor. _Yes, it is_. "You couldn't have done anything." _Why didn't you stop him?_ "I had no control over this." _You were his teacher. You created him._

"I created him?" Meta Knight stopped pacing. "That's right. I did. And now I have to stop him." Meta Knight grabbed his sword and flung open the door. He took three running steps then took off into the night sky, flapping his wings to the beat of his racing heart.

The courtyard was silent. The only sound was the soft tapping of Meta Knight's footsteps. He knew it was the middle of the night, but he had to talk to the Elders. It could not wait.

He quietly unlocked the dormitory door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. Remembering that the Elders' rooms were at the top of the building, he began creeping up the stairs. If anyone were to find him here, especially at this time of night, he could get in serious trouble. He could hear his hushed footsteps and the blood rushing in his ears. It was the only thing assuring him he was still alive. He had already forgotten to breathe a few times.

Meta Knight stopped short when he heard a quiet shuffling above him. Someone else was here uninvited. Meta Knight crept up the last flight of stairs to see a shadowy figure at the Head Elders' door. Meta Knight ducked back behind the wall, then slowly peered around the corner. The figure was gone, but the door was cracked open. Meta Knight quietly drew his sword and pushed open the door. There, bent over the bed, was Galacta Knight, lance drawn and inches from the Head Elders' throat.

Meta Knight, without thinking, lunged forward and knocked the lance out of Galacta Knight's hands. Wrapping his arm around Galacta Knight's throat, Meta Knight managed to wrestle him to the ground and tie his hands with the curtain string. By the time the guards arrived, Galacta Knight had been tied up and shoved in a chest.

The next morning, Galacta Knight was handcuffed, dragged into the counsel room, and put to trial. The vote was, not surprisingly, unanimous. Galacta Knight would be removed from the force and exiled to another planet.

Galacta Knight was then escorted from the room. As the guard dragged him from his chair, Galacta Knight never stopped glaring at Meta Knight.

It had been three years since Galacta Knight had been exiled. Things were quiet again, and he had all but been forgotten. Meta Knight had returned to his peaceful hut in the mountains, as he had wanted, but for some odd reason, he found the solitude…unsettling.

One rainy night, Meta Knight found himself sorting through a box of old training material. He was fishing through it, tossing out this and that, when he picked up a wooden training lance. It was the same one than Galacta Knight had used when he was little.

Meta Knight felt a strange urge to test it out. He opened the door to the training yard, which was now soaked. But he went out anyway, closing the door behind him. He approached the old dummy that Galacta Knight had trained on. Meta Knight remembered watching as young Galacta swung at the dummy, but missed and spun around, landing in a puddle. He laughed, and Meta Knight smiled. Still smiling, Meta Knight swung at the dummy, catching the chest and sending it flying from its perch into the wall. Meta Knight chuckled. "I'll have to fix that. Wait, what?" Meta knight walked up to the open door that was swinging wildly in the wind.

 _I closed that. I know I did!_ Meta Knight stepped inside, cautiously glancing from side to side. There was no one there. He sighed. _I must be going insane._ He turned to shut the door. Looking up, he saw the pounding rain through the window. He shifted his focus to look at his own dark, depressed expression. He turned when he saw something moving behind him in the reflection. _What in th…_

Meta Knight ducked, barely dodging a flying lance, which smashed through the window and landed in the mud outside. Turning, Meta Knight saw Galacta Knight summon a new lance and swing, missing him by mere inches.

Grabbing Galaxia, Meta Knight whirled around to face his attacker head-on. "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want, _Meta Knight_? I want your heart in a million pieces!" Galacta Knight swung again, his lance crashing into Galaxia. Meta Knight had blocked the attack, but the impact had enough force to fling him across the room into the far wall. Meta Knight picked himself up, cradling his left arm. "Al- alright. I see now. Revenge. But why now? It has been three years, why now?"

"Because I was weak then," Galacta Knight growled. "But I've come a realization since then." He came closer to Meta Knight, who was slowly making his way to the door.

"I have met with a god! That god took pity on me and my plight, so he made me new! Now I have unimaginable power!" Galacta Knight's eyes began to burn. Meta Knight only now realized that Galacta Knight's eyes were no longer pink. They were blood red.

"Where do you think you're going?" Galacta Knight roared. He kicked Meta Knight hard in the chest, who crashed through the front door and out into the rain. Meta Knight tried to get up, but he could feel his broken ribs cracking, and rolled back onto his back. Galacta Knight walked up to him and put his boot on Meta Knight's chest. Meta Knight coughed up blood and winced, trying not to pass out. _D-damn it…_

"Do you know the name of my god?" Galacta pressed down harder. "Do you, _teacher_? You shall learn it soon enough. His name… is _NIGHTMARE_!" Galacta Knight held his lance to Meta Knight's throat. "And it's the last name you'll hear… NIGHTMA-"

"Galacta, stop!" the Head Elder emerged from the trees, accompanied by an army of Star Warriors. _Oh, thank god…_ Meta Knight clutched the pinging emergency beacon tighter in his hand.

The Head Elder had another beacon strapped to his belt. "Your signal was received, Meta Knight. We'll take care of it from here." Meta Knight smiled peacefully, and closed his eyes while his vision faded to black.

Meta Knight opened his eyes and groaned. He blinked, bringing into focus the grey tile ceiling of a hospital room. The sun was barely peeking through the closed blinds. Turning his head, Meta Knight saw two blurry figures. One, seeing his movement, came close enough to come into focus. "Are you awake, son?" The Head Elder asked worriedly.

"Ugh. Yes, I think so. Barely." Meta Knight sat up gingerly. "Wait. Where's Galacta Knight? I have to- ugh…" Meta Knight fell back limply onto the bed.

"Careful, Meta. Don't get too riled up. Galacta Knight has been taken care of, thanks to you."

"Hah. Good. What are you going to do with him?"

"We have located a remote planet just outside of the solar system. There is a cave there in which we have set up a crystal-prism unit. You know what that is, yes?'

Meta Knight nodded. "A large crystal made from indestructible prisms that encase the prisoner and cryogenically freeze them."

"Exactly. We've put Galacta Knight in one of those. He will never be able to escape."

"Good. Honestly, I'll feel a lot better when I can forget all this."

"Well, that won't be a problem." The Elder scratched his head. "See, to avoid this ever happening again, we're going to wipe your memory, along with everyone else involved."

"What? You can't do that! I… No! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, Meta. I really am. But it must be done." The Elder held up a small, pen-shaped device and switched it on, holding it in front of Meta Knight's startled eyes.

The last thing Meta Knight remembered was the sound of his memory shattering.

Tiff was silent. She could only stare up at Meta Knight in amazement, wide eyed and dazed. He opened his eyes, shaking himself out of his memories. It seemed like no time had passed since Galata Knight had been imprisoned. But it had been many, many years.

Meta Knight walked past Tiff, slowly approaching the pile of crystal. He still couldn't understand it. The Elders had said he would never escape, yet he had. How? Meta Knight bent down and picked up one of the shards. He turned it over in his hands.

Tiff, still entranced, shook her hand and blinked. She never could have believed it, Galacta Knight was Meta Knight's student? _He must be very powerful_ , she thought. Suddenly, the green glow of Meta Knight's eyes turned red. She turned when she heard him gasp. "No, no it can't be. He couldn't be…"

"Meta Knight, what's wrong?" Tiff ran up to him. "What is it?"

Meta Knight didn't say anything. He just turned and held up the crystal. On the side was burn mark. A very familiar burn mark.

It was the symbol of Nightmare Enterprises.


	6. Chapter 6: Only the Devil Loves the Dark

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 6

Only the Devil Loves the Dark

"How… how? How could he…" Meta Knight stammered, clutching the pink crystal shard tightly in his hand. The ashen symbol of Nightmare Enterprises stared menacingly back at him.

Meta Knight staggered back, stunned. He fell limply against the wall of the cave, still gazing intently at the shard as if the scorched mark would eventually fade away. It seemed impossible, it couldn't be happening. That symbol's presence on that crystal meant that everything that they had worked for, the lives that were lost and the planets that were destroyed, it was all for nothing. Nightmare had come back. And he was unstoppable now.

"Meta Knight?" Tiff crept closer to him, gently nudging his arm. "Are you okay?"

Meta Knight, still silent, tore his gaze from the shard. Seeing Tiff's concerned look made his heart sink. He had let her down, too. Nightmare had returned, and he was not able to stop it like he had promised. Guilt-stricken, Meta Knight shamefully looked away.

"Meta Knight, it's okay. So what if Nightmare came back? We can stop him again, right?" Tiff grabbed his arm. "Don't blame yourself for this, because I know that's what you're doing. I know you too well."

It was true. But he had failed to protect his family. Again. His weakness had become prominent in his life, he could see that now. It was all over. Clearly, he was not strong enough to beat Nightmare. He had lost the war.

"Tiff," Meta Knight kneeled down, lowering to her eye level. "I know that your optimism has brought us so far in our struggles. You never gave up. And I'm proud of you for that." Meta Knight lowered his head. "But even that won't help now. There is nothing we can do. If Nightmare has truly come back, then that means that we were not powerful enough to stop him. There is no battle left to fight."

Meta Knight felt like his heart was going to stop. His mind swam with terrible thoughts and emotions. For so long, he had felt safe, knowing, believing, that he could indeed protect his friends. But the reality was that he was not strong enough. But Tiff was having none of it.

"What is wrong with you?" she huffed. "This isn't you. Where did the real Meta Knight go?" She looked at the pitiful form of the defeated warrior slumped before her. She lifted his chin, his glowing eyes meeting hers. "There he is," She said with a smile. "Your eyes, Meta Knight. They never change. As long as I've known you, I've only seen them dim once, when you were defeated by that monster, Wolfwrath. But look at you now. They're still glowing as vibrantly as ever. That means that somewhere, deep in your heart, you know it's not hopeless. There is still a chance. And Meta Knight, as long as you fight, I will too."

Tiff fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around him, nestling into his arms. "Don't give up, Meta Knight. Never give up. Because if you give up, we are all doomed. But you can lead us back into battle, and you can take down Nightmare again, and beat Galacta Knight, I know you can. That hope you talked about, that you said the Cappies had? They had that because of you. You taught them that. Now use it." Tiff let go of him and stood up. She cocked her head slightly, still smiling, then turned and left the cave, leaving Meta Knight alone in the darkness.

 _Tiff is right,_ he thought. _I can't give up. I'm a beacon of hope for these people, their hero._ "What kind of Star Warrior would I be if I gave up now?" he said out loud. He straitened himself and brushed off his cape. He glanced at the shard one last time. _I will find you. And when I do, you will wish that you had never messed with the kingdom of Dreamland,_ He thought to himself, smirking.

Suddenly, a loud roar shook the ground, and a deep rumble echoed through the cave. Meta Knight, startled, quickly pocketed the crystal shard and dashed outside, meeting Tiff at the entrance.

"What's going on?" Meta Knight shouted. The roaring was painfully loud, and Tiff tried to yell something back, but he couldn't hear her. Frantically, she pointed behind him, high above the cave. He turned to look just as a huge shadow loomed over the planet. Meta Knight saw what was casting it, and almost lost his balance from sheer surprise.

The shadow was made by a ship. A ship that was, at the very least, twice as big as the _Halberd_. The bright pink shell of the colossal craft was decked out with turrets, cannons, and laser blasters. Gigantic thrusters took up a large portion of the stern, and six huge wings thrust out from the sides, and two more in front ran flush with the décor of the bow. A crisp white mask adorned the helm, with a large segment missing for the window on the bridge. And there, standing just behind the glass, was none other than Galacta Knight, glaring smugly at his rival far below.

"Meta Knight! Th-that's…"

"I know." Meta Knight watched the titan ship turn and rocket away, leaving ember streaks in its wake. Neither nor Meta Knight nor Tiff spoke. Then Meta Knight suddenly turned and bolted away.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Tiff huffed, running after him. She kept at his heels as he leapt up the stairs leading to the bridge of the _Halberd._ She ducked inside just as the doors were closing.

"Sword Knight, follow that ship! We can't lose him!"

"Aye, sir!" The massive engines roared to life, causing the whole ship to vibrate. It slowly lifted up off the ground and rotated to face the direction Galacta Knight's ship was headed. Once off the ground, the wings folded out again and the _Halberd_ rocketed off into space.

"Full speed ahead, we must catch up with them!"

"Aye, sir!" The ship lurched forward, picking up speed.

"Any sign of them?"

"Not yet, sir, but- Ah! That's them!" A large red mass appeared on the sonar, indicating that they were close. The _Halberd_ continued gaining speed, slowly creeping closer and closer to the giant ahead.

"Open the doors!" Meta Knight ordered the crew.

"Wh-what?" Sword Knight nearly fell out of his chair. "Sir, we're in mid-flight! It could be very dangerous! With all due respect-"

"Just do it!" Meta Knight barked, throwing off his cape. "I have an idea!"

With a concerned sigh, Sword Knight pulled a lever, causing the door's mechanism to hiss and strain, eventually opening. Meta Knight leaned out, seeing Galacta Knight's ship adjacent to theirs. Eyeing the shell, he noticed a door at the edge of the wing behind the mask. "Pull as close as you can! I'm going to jump across!"

"No! Meta Knight, you can't! I won't let you!" Tiff ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Don't do this! There must be another way!"

Meta Knight turned to her and looked into her eyes. He saw terror, pure fear for her friend's life. But he had to ignore it. Brushing her off, he stepped to the edge of the precipice. If he missed this jump, he would be killed immediately, if not by the flames of the engines, then the vacuum of space. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back, spreading his wings. "I'm sorry Tiff," he whispered, before throwing himself into the abyss.

Everything around Meta Knight seemed to slow down. It felt as if he were falling through water, not space. It was as if he had jumped off the cliff behind the castle, and was now swimming through the ocean. But he wasn't. He had launched himself from the bridge to the wing of an enemy ship. He felt that he would make it. He reached out his hand to grab the edge of the wing when he felt a heavy blow to his side. Then time sped up again.

Meta Knight winced as the speeding meteor that had impacted with his ribcage knocked him backwards. He tried desperately to grab the wing, but missed by mere inches. Meta Knight felt himself tumble back behind the wing, careening toward the stern. Suddenly, he slammed into something hard. It carried him along with the ship, stopping his flight of doom.

Meta Knight realized that he must have flown back past the front wing, but miraculously hit one of the back wings. He reached behind him and pulled himself up. Griping the edge of the wing, he crawled along the bracing until he reached the surface of the ship. Standing flat against the wall, he drew his sword and tore an opening in the metal plates. He turned and gave one last apprehensive look at the _Halberd_ , before disappearing into the depths of the enemy's ship.

Tiff gasped in horror as a speeding meteor slammed into Meta Knight, knocking him back, away from what would have been a safe landing. She held her breath when he landed on the back wing, saving him from certain death.

She watched as he slipped into the gash he had made in the side of the ship and vanished. _There really is no stopping him now, is there?_ She thought, sighing pensively.

"Poyo!" Tiff turned to see Kirby standing behind her, eyeing the door quizzically.

"No, Kirby, you can't go. This is something Meta Knight has to do on his own, buddy." She reached over and ruffled his pink hair. "I know you want to help, but it's just too dangerous. I need you here, with me, okay?"

"Poyo…" Kirby gazed at the ship sadly, as if he already missed his armoured friend.

"Hey, Tiff. What should we do now?" Tuff asked, approaching his sister.

"For now, we wait." Sword Knight hopped down from his post at the control module. "Meta Knight can handle things, I'm sure. We just need to trust him."

"That's right," said Tiff. "Meta Knight can beat Galacta Knight, I know it. He's a great warrior. He's fought bigger monsters than Galacta Knight, right Kirby? Kirby?" Tiff whirled around, suddenly realizing that Kirby wasn't behind her any more. "Kirby? Kirby, where are you? This isn't funny!"

"Tiff! Look there!" Tuff pointed at the still open door.

"Oh, no! Kirby!" Tiff ran to the doorway. "Kirby, come back!"

Somehow, Kirby had also launched himself across the synapse between the ships and pried open the door. He turned when he heard Tiff's voice, and waved his hand. "Poyo! Poyo, poy!" Kirby cried. He ducked into the entrance and disappeared.

"Kirby! Oh, what do we do?"

"Well, Tiff, there's only one thing we can do. We have to go after them!" said Tuff.

"Listen, you two," Blade Knight interjected. "We can't leave our posts. We're the only ones here who know how to fly this ship. You guys are gonna have to go find him yourselves. Do you think you can handle that?"

"We have to try! Kirby could be hurt, or worse!" Tiff looked back at the doorway. "We can't just leave him there!"

Tuff nodded and took her hand. "Let's do this."

Meta Knight carefully weaved his way between wires and mechanisms. He ducked away from a swinging cable. It was hot and cramped inside the walls of the ship, but he made do for the time being. He had found his way into the inner working of the ship, trying to avoid any detection possible. Slinking through the walls, he snuck past Galacta Knight's primary defense, saving him the headache of fighting off armies of lackeys.

From what he could tell from his position in the walls, Galacta Knight's ship was structured exactly the same as the _Halberd_ , so he was able to navigate it easily. Although, knowing Galacta Knight, that was precisely what he wanted.

Mentally mapping out his location, Meta Knight determined where the bridge was. That was where Galacta Knight was sure to be. And that was where Meta Knight needed to be.

The bridge was just ahead. Meta Knight was so close now. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins. His heart was racing. Soon, it would all be over.

Looking down, Meta Knight saw a vent that opened into the empty hallway outside. He popped it open and crawled out, brushing the dust from his clothes. He looked up, confronted by a large metal door. Just beyond that door was the bane of his existence. The very creature that haunted his dreams and his past. Now, it was time to fight.

Meta Knight reached up and pressed the button on the wall. The door slowly slid open, revealing a vast darkness behind it. This was the bridge. Meta Knight took a deep breath, then stepped past the door. Slowly inching his way forward in the darkness, he glanced around him at the areas lit by the little amount of light coming from the hallway. The room was quite large, mostly metallic and grey. But it was empty. There was no one there.

Then all at once, the heavy door slammed shut, locking itself, sealing Meta Knight in suffocating darkness. He turned back to the door, trying to pry it open, but it was no use. He was trapped.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, blinding Meta Knight momentarily. Then he heard the clanking of metal boots behind him. A bone-chilling cackle sent shivers down Meta Knight's spine. Galacta Knight had arrived.

"Kirby! Kirby!" Tiff called down the long, empty hallways. Her voice echoed off the walls in the lonely corridors, bouncing down the long walkway before her. "Oh, Kirby, where could you have gone to?"

"Any luck, Tiff?"

"No, Tuff. I can't find any trace of him. You don't think he got himself hurt, do you?"

"Don't worry, Tiff. Kirby can take care of himself for a while." Tuff put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Have faith in him."

"Poyo!" A tiny voice carried down the hallway. "Poyo!"

"Kirby! Hang on, we're coming!" Tiff dashed down the hallway in the direction she had heard his voice. "Keep talking, Kirby!"

"P-poyo!" Tiff kept running, following Kirby's cries.

"He sounds like he's in danger!" Tuff panted as he ran.

"We have to find him!" Tiff and Tuff ran down the hallways, passing by doors and openings. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt, causing Tuff to run past her. He also tried to stop, but just tripped over himself instead. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Tuff said, face flat on the ground.

"I saw something!" Tiff peered around the corner of a doorway, expecting to see a swarm of monsters.

"Kirby!" She laughed, hugging the young boy close. "I thought I'd lost you! Come on, we have to get back to the ship, we're in danger here!" she tried pulling him with her, but he strained against her.

"Poyo!" Kirby broke free from her grip and ran over to the far wall.

"Hey, Tiff, I think he's trying to tell us something. Hey, wait, I think that wall's a window!"

"Po-poyo." Kirby tapped on the glass, staring intently at whatever was on the other side.

"What is it, Kirby?" Tiff gasped when she saw it. "Tuff! Look, it's Meta Knight!"

From where they were, Tiff could see the whole bridge. It was poorly lit, but she could distinctly make out Meta Knight by the entrance. Standing behind him was Galacta Knight. Tiff couldn't hear what he was saying, but she could tell that Galacta Knight was talking.

"Tuff, what do we do? We can't go back to the ship, what if Meta Knight needs our help?"

"No, we have to leave! Kirby is- _we_ are- in danger! Besides, what could we do, anyway? Now, come on! Let's go!"

But Tiff hesitated. She looked back at Meta Knight, who still had his back to Galacta Knight. _What is the right thing to do here? What…what would he do?_

"So. You have finally made your way to my domain. Welcome." Galacta Knight smirked, eying Meta Knight closely. "I take it you are not here to surrender?"

"When have you ever known me to surrender?" Meta Knight suddenly turned to face him. "I have sworn my life to protecting my home, and I won't stop now."

"Your home?" Galacta Knight snorted. "Your home is gone! I don't know if you've noticed, but you're all alone. Your whole family is dead. They can't help you now, and you can't help them."

Meta Knight felt a burning rage boil up inside of him, but he was somehow able to suppress it. "No. No, you're wrong." Meta Knight looked up to meet Galacta Knight's icy stare. "My family may be gone, but I am not alone. I have found a new home, a new family to call my own."

"Yeah, well, I don't see anyone here other than us, so… who do you think is going to help you now?" Galacta Knight grinned maliciously. "Your talking sword?"

"Actually," Meta Knight chuckled softly, smiling to himself. "Yes!" With a sudden burst of speed, Meta Knight drew Galaxia and lunged at Galacta Knight. Startled, he fell back. Meta Knight put his boot on Galacta Knight's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Well, this seems rather familiar."

"Indeed, except no one can help you this time." Galacta Knight kicked, throwing Meta Knight off his feet.

Galacta Knight jumped to his feet and flapped his wings, moving far out of Meta Knight's range. He looked over at his shoulder. "Oh, look. You've gone and torn my shirt. Well, don't worry. I'll make sure I do a lot worse when I capture you and torture you." Galacta Knight cackled evilly, almost hysterically.

 _He's insane!_ Meta Knight leapt to his feet, holding Galaxia if front of him. _He's completely lost his mind!_

"Well, don't just stand there! I'm getting bored."

Begrudgingly, Meta Knight spread his wings and took to the air. He flew up to where Galacta Knight was and stopped. This was bad. He was outmaneuvered!

 _How could I have let this happen? No, I can't do this again, I have to focus! If I attack now, he'll parry and send me plummeting back down. But I can't just wait for him to-_

Galacta Knight suddenly roared in anger, swinging his lance. He dove straight for Meta Knight, who barely managed to dodge in time. Thinking quickly, he took the chance to drive his sword through Galacta Knight's wing. _Or that. That worked, too._

Galacta Knight howled in pain and crashed to the ground, dripping blood onto the metal floor, panting heavily.

Meta Knight landed on top of him, shoving him to the ground. "Well, do you surrender?"

"Of course not! That was the one lesson I actually retained from your teaching. Never give up!" Galacta Knight suddenly chucked his lance at the wall. It soared through the air, slicing through the metal plates. Sparks flew in all directions.

At first, nothing happened. Then, one by one, the lights in the room abruptly went out. _Oh, no! He must have damaged the lighting circuitry! I can't see!_

Galacta Knight caught Meta Knight off guard and threw him off, escaping into the darkness. There was no light, no sound, only Meta Knight's pounding heartbeat. Galacta Knight was gone.

Tiff jumped when the lights flickered out. She could hardly see anything. Meta Knight's eyes were the only things creating any light at all. Kirby whimpered and clung to her side. Tuff grabbed her hand. She sighed in relief when Galacta Knight disappeared. The danger was gone.

Tiff thought about calling out to Meta Knight, but she wasn't sure if he would be able to hear her. She could try pounding on the glass, but he wouldn't see her. Maybe she should try to open the doors?

Tiff blinked, confused. She thought she had seen something move in the dark. No, that was ridiculous. Then again…

Then, as quickly as they had gone out, the lights buzzed back to life. Now Tiff could clearly see Meta Knight. But then she noticed Galacta Knight creeping up behind him.

Tiff pounded her fist on the glass, screaming. "Meta Knight! Look out! Behind you!"

Meta Knight whirled around, ready to fight. But he turned too late. Galacta Knight roared as he drove his lance through Meta Knight's stomach, the pike forcing its way through his back, dripping with crimson blood.

Tiff gasped and looked away, covering her mouth. Galacta Knight smirked and pulled the lance back, letting Meta Knight fall to his knees and collapse at his feet, shivering in pain. He threw down his lance in victory. "Well. It seems the student has out-skilled the teacher, eh, _Master_?" Galacta Knight cackled hysterically, throwing back his head in manic spasms. He picked up his bloodied lance and smashed through the door, disappearing into the belly of the ship.

Tiff was frozen. She wanted desperately to run to her friend's side, to cry, to tell him it was okay, but she could not move. _I…I have to… go down there. I have to help him!_ Jerking herself out of shock, she turned and ran down the hallway, wiping the tears from her eyes. She kept running and didn't stop until she reached the bridge entrance. She stood at the doorway, staring at Meta Knight's motionless body. She couldn't go in…

Tiff choked on her sobs when she saw Meta Knight's wing twitch slightly. He was still alive!

Tiff ran to the center of the room, falling to her knees at his side. "Meta Knight?" She gingerly reached out and touched his wing. She felt her stomach turn when she noticed the growing pool of blood. _I…I'm going to be sick…_

"T…Tiff…" Meta Knight coughed. Blood was streaming freely from his mouth.

"Don't-don't talk. Just sit still. Help is on the way. Please, Meta Knight, don't die. I-I can't… I…" Tiff choked back her sobs, brushing the hair out of his face. "You're safe now," she sniffled. "I'm here." She reached down and gingerly held his hand in hers.

"I'm here."


	7. Chapter 7: A Miracle

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 7

A Miracle

The _Halberd_ 's mess hall was buzzing with excitement. The Cappies, anxious for their friends' lives, sat in a tensed atmosphere, talking away the minutes, trying to take their minds off of the danger around them. They flocked together at tables, gossiping and chattering, as civilians will do. Various nervous voices rose above the rest;

"What do you think will happen to the village?"

"Who knows? I hope the Cappies back home have made progress on the repairs…"

"I wonder what's happening on Galacta Knight's ship. Do you think we should try and help?"

"No, I think Meta Knight's got it covered."

"Yeah, he does seem to have a few tricks up his sleeve…"

"Really, though, he is rather curious. I mean, does anyone really remember the day he arrived in Cappytown?"

"Sure. We all remember that. But he did just kinda show up outta nowhere…"

"Maybe he's a spy? He sure seems to keep to himself, but he knows a lot more than he's admitting."

"Come on, you guys! Are we really doing this?" Chief Bookem, Cappytown's one and only policeman, pushed back his chair and stood up, addressing the crowd. "I mean, sure, we don't really know anything about the guy, but think about all the times that he and Kirby saved our town! Personally, as a law man, I respect him." The chief saluted in respect.

"Yeah, if it weren't for him, we couldn't have beaten Nightmare! Just because he's a little mysterious doesn't make him our enemy!" Gus, the mechanic, stood up, too. "There's no reason we shouldn't trust him. I mean, he's up there right now, saving our hides!"

"That's true…"

"Yeah…"

Several murmurs rippled through the room in agreeance.

"I wonder if he's okay?"

"It has been a while since they left."

"Doctor Yabui!" Tiff came skidding around the corner. "Doctor Yabui! We need your help! Where's the doctor?"

"Right here, Tiff." The doctor stepped forward. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, but- but-"

"But what?"

"I-It's Meta Knight. He's hurt, really badly. He's lost a lot of blood, and I can't wake him up! I think he's dying!"

Startled gasps broke the fragile tension. The Cappies began whispering again, low and frightened. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I-I don't know…" Tiff whispered.

"Everyone, stay here and remain calm." The doctor addressed the crowd before turning calmly to the frightened girl. "Don't worry Tiff. I'll see what I can do."

Doctor Yabui stepped out into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him. Tiff, who had been pacing back and forth persistently, met him as he exited. "How is he? Can you help him?"

The doctor began to say something, but stopped himself. Choosing his words carefully, he explained his discovery as gently as he could, even though there was no real way to do so. "Tiff, I'm afraid there's not much I can do. He's past the point of no return."

"W-what?" Tiff choked, feeling the burn of tears in her eyes. "No..."

"Now, Tiff, you didn't let me finish," the doctor chided. "He'll live. I've got him stabilized and I stopped the bleeding as best I could. We managed to save him just in time. But he's not coming away unscathed this time, I'm afraid."

"Well… well what's wrong?" Tiff sniffled.

"Here, walk with me. Tiff, there's something I want to show you."

"I assume you have at least a basic understanding of anatomy," The doctor began as they walked. "But stop me if there's something you don't understand."

"The nervous system," he continued, "is one of the body's most amazing features. It's also one of the most fragile, specifically the spinal cord. While injury in the first place is uncommon, once damaged, the nervous tissue does not grow back like the rest of the body."

"But the spinal cord is encased in the vertebrae, which is made of bone. So you'd have to break through that to get to the spinal cord, right?"

"You are correct, Tiff. But getting skewered by a lance can certainly do that."

"But won't the bone grow back?"

"Yes, but the spinal cord won't. And that's what I'm worried about. You know what it does, don't you?" The doctor asked as he opened the door to his room.

"It carries signals to and from the brain and the body." Tiff answered.

"And if that signal is interrupted?"

"The body can't get those signals and won't move."

"Precisely. And that is where my diagnosis comes in. Take a look at these." The doctor picked up a black sheet that was on his desk. "This is an x-ray that I took. See this?" he pointed to a dark area on what appeared to be Meta Knight's spine.

"What is it?" Tiff tilted her head, trying to make anything out.

"It's not what it is that bothers me, it's what isn't. That dark spot is a void in the spinal cord, created when Galacta Knight drove his lance through Meta Knight's back. Luckily, it didn't hit anything important, nothing that couldn't be fixed, anyway, but it tore apart his spinal cord." He handed Tiff a clipboard and paper filled with hastily scribbled notes.

"What does this mean, doctor?"

Doctor Yabui took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well, I'm afraid to say this, Tiff, but judging by what evidence I'm given, Meta Knight… will never walk again."

The last thing he remembered was pain. Pain, and an unspeakable fear that wrapped its cold, bony fingers around his heart. Perhaps that was the fear of death…

But his mind wandered, seeking refuge from the waves of pain coursing through his body, pulling his muscles taught and rigid, pushing his heart to the brink of failure. Yet his mind kept wandering…

Through the ancient battlefields it trod, dragging behind it the tattered and torn soul that barely managed to cling to life. The ground was scorched and shattered, and the rivers ran red with the blood of the fallen. This was no vision. It was a memory.

The pain kept coming, crashing against the shores of his sanity, eroding it away, bit by bit, with each coming wave. It began to crumble, and the forgotten wastelands before him faded to nothing, leaving a vast, white emptiness in its stead. And the white grew whiter and whiter, brighter and brighter, until he could no longer stand it. The pain grew, and the white swallowed him in darkness.

Meta Knight opened his eyes and bolted upright, panting heavily. The white was gone. He was alone.

Drunk with exhaustion, he rubbed his eyes and blinked, returning his surroundings to focus. It was his stateroom on the Halberd, just as he had left it. Had something happened?

Looking around, he tried to find something to make him remember. His sword still hung in its scabbard, slung hastily over the bedpost. A cushioned chair sat in the corner, with his shirt draped over it. Admittedly, that was rather odd, but it was of little importance. There was a bedside table to his left, and on it, Meta Knight could see a tray of various bottles. That, he could not explain. Come to think of it, why _was_ his uniform on the chair?

Examining it closer, Meta Knight now noticed a large tear in the front, haloed by a deep red bloodstain. Was… was that… his blood?

Meta Knight groggily searched his memory. What was it? What had happened? He had gone somewhere, for some reason, or… something. It was no use. Perhaps it was only a dream?

It was then that everything came flooding back. The battle, the blackout, the pain… the pain.

Suddenly, the same excruciating pain ripped its way through his body. Overwhelmed by the torturous sensation, Meta Knight fell limply back onto the bed, dizzy beyond any capable functionality. After a moment, the pain died down, and he blinked back the stars from his eyes.

Meta Knight slowly became aware of the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. A bloodstain was gradually seeping its way through the clean white cloth. He ran his hand over his bare chest, feeling the jagged lines that marred his body. This was just another to add to the collection.

Meta Knight looked up as the door opened softly. Tiff poked her head in and smiled when she saw that he was awake. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Meta Knight smiled and chuckled softly, causing him to wince at the resulting ache.

"Sorry. So, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, terrible. Everything hurts, except my legs. They feel numb."

Tiff swallowed hard. "Th-that's normal," she lied. "Don't worry about it."

"How long have I been out, anyway?"

"It's only been about a day and a half," Tiff laid the clipboard in her hand down on the table. "Do you remember anything from before?"

"Most of it, I think. I guess I blacked out sometime after you found me."

"You really scared me, you know. I…I didn't know what was going to happen to you…"

"Oh you were scared?" Meta Knight teased.

"What, were you scared? No, way. I never could have thought it possible."

"No, not me! I'm pretty sure Galacta Knight was the one who ran off with his tail between his legs."

"True," Tiff laughed. "But still, it was pretty traumatizing. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course. As long as you're safe, I'll rest easy." Meta Knight smiled gently. Tiff couldn't help suppress the huge grin spreading across her face.

"I'm just afraid that Galacta Knight will try and attack again," Meta Knight said candidly, eyeing his sword in its scabbard hanging on the bedpost.

"Don't worry about it. We've lost Galacta Knight, and we're on our way home. We can't-"

"Home? Why are we going home?"

"Well, you can't very well fight Galacta Knight in your current state, and Kirby's not experienced or powerful enough yet. We have to go home so you can rest."

Meta Knight awkwardly pushed himself up. "No, no, no. We can't go home. We'll lead him right to Dreamland. I know the way he thinks. You don't think he will- Argh!" Meta Knight clenched his teeth, trying to overcome the waves of agonizing pain tearing through him. Tiff grabbed his shoulders and eased him back onto the bed, laying his head on the pillow.

"You've got to stay calm. You can't be moving around like that." Tiff placed a cool, wet rag on his forehead. "Look, the stitches have come undone. I'll have the doctor fix them. But you have to stop doing that."

Tiff shook her head and walked to the door. "I'll be right back. Don't move, and don't do anything stupid." She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

 _I can't just let them lead Galacta Knight to Dreamland. He'll destroy it! I have to stop them. It'll take a while to get home, at least a few weeks. That's about how long it took to get here. That's how long I have to escape._

 _And if I don't, our planet is doomed._

Weeks. That was all he had to regain his mobility. Mere weeks. And with each passing day, Dreamland grew closer. Closer and closer to destruction.

That thought haunted Meta Knight every day. From the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, and saw Galaxia hanging on the bedpost, he was reminded of the vow that he had made to protect his home, and he wasn't about to give up because Galacta Knight wanted him to. No, that wasn't enough to stop him. These weeks were his only chance.

But those weeks were absolute hell for Meta Knight.

Even from the first day, when he could barely sit up without blacking out from the pain, he pushed himself. Every ounce of energy in him went towards forcing himself to sit up and get out of bed, only to collapse to the floor in exhaustion and pain.

Meta Knight felt like he was accomplishing nothing. Every day, he tried and tried to even stand, only to fail. Then finally, one early morning, sprawled on the floor, struggling to get up, he felt something; only a tingling, perhaps, but it was something. And slowly, gingerly, he raised himself up, and took a single step before stumbling onto the rug again.

Yet once again, his hopes had been rekindled. Perhaps, even with only a week and a half to go, he could walk again.

A week and a half was all he needed. Once able to stand, he began taking gentle steps, clinging to the bed or the wall, still staggering to the floor every once and a while. A few days later, he was shuffling down the hall, Tiff at his side the whole way.

But then his hopes, full and bright, were crushed.

An ordinary morning, another day to work towards walking. Meta Knight was hopeful, he felt so close, even though he still couldn't feel his legs. That didn't matter. He was just looking forward to moving around on his own again.

Bored, he began looking around the room. His sword still hung where he had left it, on the bedpost. The tray of medicine was still there. He had learned that they were mostly pain killers, but others were antibiotics. He stared at the bottles intently, trying to sound out their overly-intricate names in his head, to no avail. It was then that he noticed a clipboard sitting next to them. He painstakingly reached over and picked it up. _How long has this been here?_

Looking over it, he immediately picked up on a few words that stood out: _paralysis, permanent, no solution._ They were repeated multiple times, and each time felt like a dagger in his heart. And it was then that he realized the full implications of these notes.

 _Why didn't they tell me… why did they let me suffer?_

He heard footsteps in the hallway. Tiff slipped in quietly and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling, Meta Knight? Better?"

"I feel like I've been stabbed in the back," he growled.

"Yeah, well, you kinda did…" Tiff giggled.

"No. By you." Meta Knight held up the doctor's clipboard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? What do you mean? Tell you what?"

"That I would never walk again! You lied to me!"

"No! No, I can explain!" Tiff backed slowly away from the bed. "I-"

"No. No more excuses. I want the truth."

Tiff held her breath, searching for the right words, the right actions. "Fine," she said finally, stepping forward. "I'll tell you what the Doctor told me. You will never walk again. You're permanently paralyzed. That's the diagnosis."

Meta Knight didn't speak. He just glared at her, deciphering each word. Then he realized that she wasn't lying. Shocked, he lowered his eyes in defeat. "It really is over…"

Tiff drew in her breath. It was not over.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to recover."

"What?"

"You saw how close you came to standing the other day! You were almost there! You didn't know about the paralysis, so in your mind, nothing could stop you from healing completely!"

"I wouldn't have been able to, anyway! Clearly, it's defied by the laws of medical science!"

"But what if it wasn't scientific? What if it was a miracle?"

"Excuse me? A miracle?"

"Miracles aren't limited by science. They aren't limited by nature. They're limited by faith."

"What are you talking about?" Meta Knight lay back down. "What does faith have to do with this?"

Tiff clenched her fists, struggling to restrain her tears. "A very wise person once told me: 'There is a fine line between life and death. It is this line upon which we walk. That line is called war. And we need faith to walk it.' Do you know who said that?"

"Yes, I did." Meta Knight sighed. "Just as my master told me."

"Yes, you told me that. And when you did, you told me to never give up, to never stop fighting, to never lose faith. And look what happened!"

"I've been fighting all these years. Against Nightmare, against DeDeDe, against fate, against loneliness, all because I knew you had my back. But you lost faith. You're falling, Meta Knight. You're at war, a war with yourself. You're walking that line. But when you lost your faith, you lost your grip, and now you're falling into the wrong side. You're falling into death. And I can't catch you. I believe in you, Meta Knight, but you have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it. But the question is, do you?"

Tiff held her stance and waited. She had absolutely no idea how Meta Knight would react. He could be so unpredictable, especially when he was cornered.

Tiff jumped when he started laughing. It was quiet, subtle. Tiff felt shivers go down her spine. She was afraid that her friend had lost it, that he was going to explode. She had seen him do it before, but it was even more terrifying when it was directed at her.

Then Meta Knight did something amazing. Something that Tiff had a hard time believing, even though she saw it happen.

Meta Knight stopped laughing. He slowly and carefully stood up and walked over to Tiff, and fell to his knees, wrapping her in his arms, holding her close. Tiff was stunned. She didn't dare move. All she could do was weep. She felt the tears flow down her cheeks, and she didn't stop them. "Meta Knight…"

"You were right, Tiff," He whispered. "You were right. Miracles exist. I know that now."

Tiff sniffled. "Yeah? How?"

"Because I'm holding one in my arms."


	8. Chapter 8: 'Til Death do us Part

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 8

Till Death Do Us Part

Sunlight shines twice as bright in the dark emptiness of space. This is something that any captain learns after drifting long enough amoung the stars. Dreamland's sun was no exception. As the _Halberd_ rounded a distant planet, rays of sunlight struck the polished exterior, reflecting brightly into the darkness of space. The colossal orb of vibrantly burning gas peeked out from behind the comparatively puny planet as the starship approached its long missed home planet. Safety was but lightyears away.

Tiff, still rubbing sleep from her eyes, groggily slid out of bed and went to her window. From it she could see Dreamland and its oceans and mountains. Her heart fluttered with anticipation. Home was so very close.

Resting her arms on the windowsill, she began to daydream. She imagined the ship touching down, and the hatch opening to reveal a fully rebuilt Cappytown, and all the Cappies awaiting the heroes' arrival. And there were her parents, arms outstretched to welcome their daughter's return. Bounding down the steps, Tiff ran to them, longing to fall into their arms and forget everything that had happened in the last month, to pretend that everything was okay, to forget that Galacta Knight was still out there. But she never got that chance.

Tiff was so enthralled in her dreams that it took her a moment to notice the ruckus coming from outside her door. Shaking herself back into reality, she opened the door to find a swarm of chattering monsters. She gasped and slammed the door, holding her back to it. Suddenly the alarm started blaring, and the lights crackled off, plunging the ship into darkness. Shortly after, the blood red emergency lights flickered on, dimly lighting her room.

A loud _crash_ and a series of bangs erupted on the other side of the door, before all went quiet. Curious, Tiff began to turn the handle, only to be thrown backwards when the door flew open. Sword Knight ran into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Tiff! Are you alright?"

"Well, I was until you decided to break my door," she replied curtly, taking the hand he extended to her.

"Sorry. Where's Kirby?"

"He's not with you? Sword, what's going on?"

"No time to explain. I have to get you out." He grabbed Tiff's arm, turning to open the door.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" She tore her arm from Sword Knight's grip. "What happened?"

Sword Knight looked anxiously back at the door and groaned. "Fine. But I have to hurry. There might be more."

"More what?!"

"Monsters. Galacta Knight's army. There are hundreds, possibly thousands, swarming all over the ship. They're all small, but we're sorely outnumbered."

"And you lost Kirby?!"

"Well, technically, no." Sword Knight tapped his foot impatiently. "We couldn't find him in the first place."

"What is wrong with you? You left Kirby out there on his own? We have to find him!"

"Well, that's what I was trying to do before you decided to take me hostage! Now let's go!" Drawing his weapon, Sword Knight threw open the door and ran into the hallway, slashing at whatever creature lunged at him. Dashing down the hallway, he kept swinging, dragging Tiff behind him. Suddenly, his sword struck something hard and bounced off with a loud clang.

"Ow! What the hell, Sword?" Blade Knight reached up to stop his helmet ringing. "The monsters are gone!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Blade, where did they go?"

"I don't know. They all just disappeared."

"Why would they retreat? There were plenty of them left. Why give up?"

"Maybe they didn't give up?" Sword offered. "Maybe they came to do or take something."

"But what would they want from us other to destroy us?" Blade Knight tapped his foot. "What was so important that they basically committed mass suicide to take it?"

"It wasn't a 'what'." Tiff looked up sharply. "It was a 'who.' Where's Kirby?"

"Poyo!" As if on cue, the small warrior bounded up to Tiff.

"Oh, good, there you are. Then what…" Tiff suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh no."

Tiff took off down the hall, sprinting full speed. Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Kirby ran after her, but they couldn't keep up.

Tiff skidded to a halt in front of Meta Knight's door. Panicking, Tiff flung it open, darting into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart beating wildly.

Meta Knight was gone.

"You what?!" Tiff grasped her brother's shoulders and shook him violently.

"I saw Meta Knight sneak on board Galacta Knight's ship."

"And you let him go? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't make him stay, Tiff. He looked really mad."

"Well, yeah, I would be too if I got stabbed by my mortal enemy. But that's no excuse to just let him run off and do something stupid! Especially not in his current condition!"

"I'm sorry, Tiff. I tried, I really did." Tuff hung his head. "I'm worried about him, too."

"I know, Tuff." Tiff turned and left her brother alone. She trudged through the empty hallways to the bridge. There was nothing she could do. It was too dangerous to go after Meta Knight, and even if she did, once he had his mind set on something, there was no convincing him otherwise. Tiff had learned this the hard way.

"Hey, Tiff." Blade Knight caught her shoulder as she passed by him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Meta Knight's not."

"You care about him, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend, my teacher, my guardian. He's the most important person in my life. Of course I care about him. He saved my life so many times."

"I see. Tiff, come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Blade Knight led Tiff back to Meta Knight's room. He closed the door behind them and walked over to a wardrobe. Opening it, he shoved the clothes and armour aside, reaching up into the back and pulling out a section of the wood paneling. Tossing it on the bed, he reached back up and pulled down a box. This, too, he laid carefully on the bed. Tiff peered over his shoulder as he gently pried open the lid.

The inside of the old wooden box was lined with faded purple satin. Nestled in the satin, wrapped in a white cloth, was a sword. A very old sword. It was some sort of silvery metal, worn and nicked. The blade was dull and slightly dented, but the metal still shone proudly. The hilt was bronze, wrapped in worn brown leather. The pommel was gold, crafted in the shape of a brilliantly shining star, with a sapphire embedded in the center.

Blade Knight held it out for Tiff to see. She ran her hands over the tarnished blade. Just above the hilt, she could see scratches in the metal. Looking closer, Tiff could see two letters etched into the blade. _MK_.

"MK? This was Meta Knight's?"

"Yes. This was his first sword. It was given to him the day he was initiated into the Star Warrior Force. They etched their names in the metal so that if they were fallen in battle, the others would know who it was. Obviously, it never came to that. You know the story of how Meta Knight obtained Galaxia, yes?"

Tiff nodded. She did indeed remember. Before Nightmare had been defeated, a girl, Cerica, came to Dreamland, searching for Meta Knight and Galaxia. She had mistakenly thought that Meta Knight had killed her mother, another Star Warrior, and taken Galaxia, but later learned that her mother had willingly sacrificed her life to protect the sword. It had been a very emotional event, but Cerica ended up becoming a valuable ally and a very good friend.

"This was the sword he had before all that." Blade Knight continued, interrupting Tiff's thoughts. "It saved his life many a time on the battlefield. He has kept it safe all these years. He felt, somehow, that a day like this would come, when he was not there to protect you. I think he would want you to have it now."

Blade Knight placed the sword in Tiff's hands. She gripped the hilt tightly, feeling it's worn leather wrap. She could imagine Meta Knight, many years ago, younger, weaker, in the throngs of battle, gripping the sword in the very same way, entrusting his life onto its blade. She felt somehow closer to him then, as if he were standing there with his hands next to hers, lending her his strength. It made her feel better.

"Tiff, he's counting on you. All those times he saved you, every day he watched over you, he knew this would happen. He would fall. And now, it's up to you to be the hero. Do you think you're up to the task?"

Tiff, still gazing longingly at the sword, breathed deeply. She looked up at Blade Knight. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to face what Meta Knight did. I'm not that strong. But that doesn't matter. Meta Knight needs my help, _our_ help. So it's time to fight, whether we're ready or not. War doesn't wait for convenience. It strikes at weakness. So we push back with all our strength." Tiff looked down once more, then out the window at the peaceful planet below.

"Let's do this."

Blade Knight chuckled and patted her shoulder. "I'll round up the troops. Meet us on the bridge." He walked past her and opened the door. Then he stopped.

"He'd be very proud of you," Blade Knight said before stepping into the hall leaving Tiff behind, alone with the sword.

Tiff ran her hand over the soft satin lining one more time. She pulled it back when her hand caught something under the seams. Something cold, and hard, and smooth. She pulled back the satin to reveal a mask. Not Meta Knight's mask, this one was different. It was smaller. It was crude, like it had been made from a metal pot by an amateur blacksmith. It had indentions in the side, like something round fit into them. Other than that, it was just like Meta Knight's. Tiff was puzzled. She began flipping the sword over in her hands. It was then that she noticed another inscription on the other side of the blade. But it did not say _MK._ It read:

 _Have fun without me._

 _-Destiny_

Creeping through the walls was not exactly the build-up to the big finish Meta Knight had been hoping for, but it was the best he could do for the time being. He couldn't risk being seen by Galacta Knight's lackeys, but he supposed it didn't matter. Galacta Knight probably already knew he was there.

Meta Knight ducked under one crossbeam and crawled under another. He inhaled sharply when he caught his shoulder on a projecting support column, jarring his body and straining his damaged vertebrae. Meta Knight froze, hoping nothing on the outside picked up the sound. After a moment of silence, he kept going.

Meta Knight didn't really know where he was going. He probably should have thought through his plan a little better, but he was running out of time. He often became careless when he was stressed. Perhaps he had been too overzealous this time.

He had heard Tuff calling for him as he fought his way through the swarms of monsters. He chose to ignore the boy's cries, and kept going. That was the wrong decision. No doubt Tiff was panicking right now. He felt bad for abandoning her like that, but he had a job to do.

While Meta Knight crept through the walls, he began thinking deeper into the situation. Why had there been monsters on the _Halberd_? Nightmare was the only monster manufacturer in the galaxy. Perhaps he had returned? That would explain the mark on the crystal. Meta Knight had tried to reject the idea that Nightmare was alive, but he could see no other explanation. Well, he would take care of him this time. He would do what he couldn't do before.

Meta Knight came upon a wider opening in the wall's passageway. There was a door in the wall, and it seemed to open up to some sort of central chamber. Deciding it was the best route to take, Meta Knight forced the door open and ducked inside.

The door did indeed lead into a central chamber, but not at all as Meta Knight had imagined. He had thought perhaps that there was some sort of control override system or mainframe monitor, but this room housed nothing like that. The chamber was gigantic, at least three times the length of the bridge, and five times its height. From the ceiling was suspended a gigantic pink crystal, which was attached to a series of wires, crackling and buzzing with some sort of energy. _This is the main generator,_ Meta Knight thought. _Pink. How appropriate._

Below the crystal was what seemed to be a web of electricity stretched over the opening of a hole. As Meta Knight approached, he saw that the hole was more of a pit, and that the pit did not have a bottom. At least, if it did, he was not able to see it beyond the sea of darkness far below him. He shivered when he envisioned what might be down there.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" A chilling voice cooed from behind him. "What the mortal mind cannot fathom. We, as people, are not afraid of pain, or death, are we? We are afraid of… the unknown."

Meta Knight turned to face his adversary. "You are right. But the unknown lies beyond death, so should we not also fear our demise?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so. God, I always hated it when you were right."

"I was you teacher. It was only to be expected of me."

"Right again. I should kill you now so I don't have to deal with you anymore. But I won't. I have a present for you instead." Galacta Knight began pacing, strutting back and forth, stopping every once and a while to rock on his heels.

"Y'know," he began. "You've worked so hard. You flew all the way out here, you tracked down the clues I left for you. You even managed to escape death thanks to that bratty little friend of yours. So I think you deserve a treat. How about… I introduce you to a friend of mine. Say hello, Mal."

Galacta Knight waved his hand behind him as a door slid open. A silhouette emerged from the billowing steam. As the silhouette came closer, Meta Knight realized that he had seen this person before. Where, he couldn't remember, but he was so familiar. Then it clicked. The figure came closer, sporting a rigid suit and shiny shoes, and a sickeningly smug grin revealing brilliant white teeth. He adjusted his dark glasses and smirked. "Hello, Sir Meta Knight. It has been too long. Too long indeed. By the way, how is the King? I take it the Big D's put on a few pounds since I last saw him?"

"Many. Hello, Customer Service."

"Oh, I don't go by that name anymore. I was only an assistant, a slave. Now I'm the head of the company. I needed a professional name to go with my new job. I am now 'Malvolio'. But you needn't bother remembering it, since you die here, anyway. You always were a bit of a nuisance. You trained Kirby to destroy the Nightmare. Oh, but somehow, I seem to recall that being _your_ job."

Meta Knight tensed at those words.

"Oh, don't be such a wet rag, Meta Knight. I just wanted to have a little fun, play a little game." Malvolio's lilting voice echoed softly through the almost silent room. "Why do think I decided to bring back your mortal enemy? I knew that you would take the bait. With you out of the way, the universe is mine. You're so weak now, you can hardly stand. Galacta won't have a problem tearing you limb from limb." He smiled as he said this, and turned and began walking away. He threw a jaunty look over his shoulder as the closed the door. "Play nice, boys. Oh, and watch out for the plasma grate. It will kill you. Bye!" The door slammed shut, leaving Galacta Knight and Meta Knight alone.

Galacta Knight drew his lance, grinning psychotically. "This outta be _fun_!"

Tiff marched briskly to the bridge, sword in hand, heart pounding. Meta Knight was in trouble, and only they could save him now. There was no backing down. This was war.

"We're all ready." Blade Knight called from across the room. "Everyone's armed, and we have a plan."

"Kirby's gonna go fight Galacta Knight, and you and I are gonna drag Meta Knight back here." Tuff ran up to his sister. "Sword and Blade will be leading the Cappies in holding off the monsters while we go ahead. Sound good?"

Tiff gazed before her at the herd of Cappies bearing swords, clubs, maces, and whatever else they could find. They had been told that a battle was possible, and probable. Still, they looked fired up. Even civilians could be great soldiers.

"It's the best we have. There's no turning back now. Is everyone in?"

In response, the crowd roared with excitement. Kirby bounced up and down in anticipation. Tiff could not suppress the grin the spread across her face. They were ready. Kirby was ready. But was she ready?

"Alright, on your mark, Tiff," Blade Knight called, his hand on the door controls. "We're all set. We're right behind you."

Tuff stepped up next to Tiff. "I'll be right here. Don't worry," he said, taking her hand. "We can do this."

"Right." Tiff took a deep breath. This was it. The final battle. The war to end all wars. The time was now. She looked at the Cappies, then at her brother, then the door. Her future lay before her, and it was time to take control. _Last deep breath… Here we go…_

"Charge!"

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight circled one another, weapons drawn, neither making a move. Meta Knight gripped his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. He still felt the waves of pain tearing his body apart. But now was not the time to yield to such mortal weaknesses. He had long ago disconnected his mind from reality.

This was no longer about defeating his enemies, about stopping the monsters, about saving his planet. This was about a nightmare. His nightmare. Meta Knight was determined that it would end _now._

Galacta Knight roared and charged forward. The battle had begun.

Tiff ran down the hallways and corridors, glancing in doorways and peering through windows. Meta Knight was nowhere to be seen. He was in danger, and that was all she needed to keep her going. Tuff was close behind her, and Kirby was behind him. Sword Knight and Blade Knight had taken the other Cappies to fend off the monsters. The way ahead was clear for Tiff. Still, she carried with her the sword that Blade Knight had given her. She wanted to be prepared for the worst.

"Tiff, we'll never be able to find him in time. This ship is too big! I think it might be best if we split up," Tuff called to his sister.

"I think you're right, Tuff," she called back. Tiff stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. "We're getting nowhere like this."

Suddenly, Kirby started jumping up and down.

"What is it Kirby?" Tuff patted him. "Are you okay?"

Kirby pointed to a camera that was positioned high above them on the wall.

"Hey, Tiff, that looks like a surveillance camera. Do you think someone's watching us?"

"Maybe, Tuff, but think. That also means that their watching Meta Knight, too! C'mon Kirby, we gotta find that surveillance room."

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby turned and ran down the hall, following the cables connected to the camera. It eventually led them back to a dark room filled with screens. Each screen displayed a live video feed from somewhere on the ship.

"Hey, look, there's Blade!" Tuff pointed to a screen.

"Yeah, and here's Sword. It looks like they're doing okay, but we still need to hurry. Do you see-"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby pointed to a screen behind them. It was labeled 'core generator'.

"Tiff, Kirby found Meta Knight!"

"And Galacta Knight's there, too! Let's go, hurry! We need to help him! He can't last much longer!" Tiff ran out of the room with Tuff and Kirby close at her heels.

Galacta Knight swung at Meta Knight again and again, but each time Meta Knight either blocked or dodged. He was too tired to counter attack, though, and was losing energy fast. He couldn't hold out much longer.

They danced around each other, circling the pit. The threatening electric rods crackled rhythmically, taunting the two brawlers with an untouchable pink glow. High above, the crystal swung lightly, the chains creaking under the strain.

In a moment of disorientation, Meta Knight suddenly lost balance and stumbled back towards the grate. He was too close, however, and a deadly branch of plasma energy reached out and struck Galaxia, causing Meta Knight to drop it and clench his teeth in pain. His hand was burned and numb. His sword was useless now.

Galacta Knight seized his chance and kicked Meta Knight to the ground. Placing his boot on Meta Knight's chest, he pressed down. "It ends here, now. I have fought you, chased you, for too long. I have lived in your shadow, but no more. Now I will rule. And you… will _DIE_!" he raised his lance over his head to bring it down into Meta Knight's chest, but at that moment, Tiff came bursting through the door.

"Get away from him you monster!" Tiff leaped into the air, swinging her sword at Galacta Knight's lance, knocking it to the floor. "Kirby, suck it up!"

Kirby inhaled the lance and transformed into sword Kirby. Galacta Knight summoned a new lance and charged. As the two clashed, Tiff helped Meta Knight to his feet.

"Meta Knight, we have to go, it's too dangerous here!"

"No, Tiff. As long as Galacta Knight lives, I cannot allow him to escape again. I am not leaving yet."

Just then, Galacta Knight knocked Kirby to the floor, backing him into a corner. He brought back his lance to strike.

"P-poyo!" Kirby cried out in fear.

Meta Knight grabbed his sword in his hand, ignoring the burning sensation, and rushed at Galacta Knight. "This ends now!"

Before Galacta Knight could turn around, Meta Knight plunged Galaxia through his back, tearing through his heart, the blades jutting out of his chest.

"Now you will feel my wrath. You never should have come back. You never should have messed with my family."

"I…I was going to-to rule…" Galacta Knight choked. "And you took that away… from me…"

"No," Meta Knight growled. "You would never have ruled. You couldn't understand that."

"But-but Malvolio saw potential in me…"

"No, Galacta. He was using you. You never had that kind of power, even if you think you did."

"Master…"

"You are no student of mine. Rot in Hell, you twisted son of a bitch."

Meta Knight withdrew his sword, watching the life fade from Galacta Knight's eyes. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his chest and back. He laid there, unmoving, blood pooling at Meta Knight's feet.

Meta Knight turned slowly and took a step toward Tiff before dropping his sword, collapsing to the ground.

Tiff ran to him, holding him in her arms, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Meta Knight reached up and wiped it away. "Don't cry, Tiff. It's all over now…"

Meta Knight fell limp as his consciousness slipped away into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9: Dust in the Wind

Angelic Wings Mask a Demon's Heart

Chapter 9

Dust in the Wind

A chilling breeze blew gently in through the open window. The bedsheets shivered as the curtains waved and danced. Soft, pale moonbeams cast themselves into the quiet room, illuminating the peacefully sleeping figure nestled contentedly in the warm bed. So still did he lay that one might think he wasn't sleeping. Too often, this had almost been the case. But finally, for the first time in so long, a beautiful stillness enshrouded the little village, calming the hearts of all who lived there. Peace had, at last, returned to the kingdom.

A dove, plumage crisp and clean, flitted gently to the windowsill, stirring Meta Knight from his deep sleep. He slowly sat up and studied the dove, rubbing his eyes sleepily. _A dove_ , he thought. _Does this mean…?_ He seemed to remember that there was a planet, somewhere beyond their stars, where a dove meant that peace reigned. Some planet, somewhere…

The dove cocked its head as Meta Knight slid out of bed and walked to the window. He held out his hand and the dove hopped into it, cooing lovingly. He ran his fingers through the dove's silky feathers. This dove must have meant something. He knew it.

The dove cooed again and flapped its wings, taking off into the deep azure night sky. Meta Knight watched it soar away and disappear into the distance. He felt soothed, somehow, and somewhat awed. A bird had no need of a weapon. It had no fear, no enemies to hold it back. A bird had no worries. It could soar away from the world, away forever. Though Meta Knight could fly just as well, he still could not escape his fear. Perhaps he did not need to.

Meta Knight glanced down into the garden below. He saw Tuff and Kirby kicking a ball back and forth. Tiff sat with her parents by the fountain, regaling them with their adventures. She noticed him and waved, smiling. Sword Knight and Blade Knight watched from a distance. They still felt a little on edge, but who could blame them. With everything that had happened, Meta Knight was a little shaken up, too. But it seemed like everything had turned out alright in the end.

Meta Knight leaned out the window and saw Cappytown in the distance, pulsing gently with a jovial glow. The curse had finally been lifted from their world. They were happy. Tiff was happy. That was all that mattered.

Subconsciously, Meta Knight reached into his pocket. He felt something hard, and pulled it out. It was the pink crystal shard. It still bore the Nightmare Enterprises insignia. Meta Knight stared at it for a moment. He felt nothing. There was no hatred, there was no fear. He had realized long ago that Malvolio had escaped, and yet he felt nothing.

Meta Knight smiled and looked up at the stars. "Don't worry, Malvolio. I haven't forgotten about you. I'm not afraid anymore. I don't have to be. If you ever come back, I can guarantee that only one of us will walk away. I will die protecting my family."

Meta Knight crushed the crystal in his hand and let the pieces fall, watching the pink dust swirl and drift in the chilling breeze, carrying it off to some unknown land, never to be seen again. And Meta Knight was fine with that.

End


End file.
